Going Home
by DixieDavenport
Summary: "A family reunion draws most of Hazzard County back together, with some twists and turns along the way, especially for Bo's teenage son and Luke's old flame."
1. Chapter 1

This is a story that started out as a free for all on Hazzardnet but when we got some off the wall posts we closed it to just the two of us. Bethie88 and myself wrote the majority of this story over the last five plus years. I looked back and seen it was originally started 1-5-2005! Some posts are short due to us having to get to work or school but we would jump on and post real quick first. The only way I know to post it here is to combine posts into chapters on here. Bethie88 started the story and her posts will be in bold, while mine will be in regular print. Any others will be noted, and are included because though we tried to ignore most that just didn't fit we tap danced around parts of them so they have to be included.

Also you can PM us at Beth Smith or DixieDavenport.

01~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~01

**(If you're reading "A Good Ol' Boy..." don't jump to any conclusions. I used myself as Bo's chic in this story, because it's the only way I'll ever get to be Bo Duke's wife. No matter how bad I want it! **

**01~~~~~~~~~01**

**Bo Duke, Jr. was the spitting image of his father. Nobody would ever mistake him for anything other than a Duke.**

He was 18 years old, and he'd left home that year to go to college.

His parents, Beth and Bo, had called him to tell him that his Daddy's family was getting together to have a reunion the next week. Bo loved his Daddy's family. All of Bo, Sr.'s cousins were referred to as aunts and uncles by Bo's kids. Bo, Jr. had three sisters and one brother. Bo was closest to his daddy and his uncle Luke.

But the young man had no idea what his return to Hazzard County would hold in store for him. 

It had been several years since Luke Duke had been home. He kept in touch with all his family by phone and now days computers. After getting off probation, Luke decided to try his luck out of Hazzard. Since Bo had married Beth things were not the same for him in Hazzard. He had always looked up to the local Fire Chief who suggested with his experience as a paratrooper in the Marines that he consider becoming a 'Smokejumper'. He would not only get paid for jumping out of perfectly good planes (Without people shooting at him.) but he could help save people, their homes and nature. It only took the well known Fire Chief a few phone calls to make arrangements for Luke to get the added training he needed.

Now in his mid thirties Luke had made a stable career and was the Senior Smoke Jumper for the Foresty Service. He was based in Atlanta but traveled quiet a bit during the fire seasons.

He approached the County line that had for so long been his and Bo's end of the line. (They could not leave Hazzard County with out Boss Hoggs permission while on probation.) Before crossing into Hazzard County he pulled his King Cab F-250, 4 wheel drive off the road and just gazed into Hazzard. He had talked to Bo the night before. Luke also knew Bo, Jr would be coming in from college to join the family. "God has it been THAT long? I still remember the day Bo told me Beth was pregnant." Luke thought. It had truely been that long. Luke thought a bit envious of his younger cousin though, at the time he had thought Bo had made a terrible mistake. Luke had stayed Hazzards most allusive bachlor though he had many girlfriends, and had made and received several proposals. Luke also hated change. He steeled himself to see all the changes in Hazzard. Of course, he also steeled himself for all the things in Hazzard that had stayed the same. Luke shuttered just a bit as his next thought traveled his mind. "It's been almost twenty years since I've been in jail." he though as the memory of the sound of the clanging cell door followed that thought. "Damn! Just the thought still bothers me. Well, here goes nothing!" he thought as he pulled back onto the road. Taking a deep breath and holding it just a bit as he crossed the County line fully expecting Rosco P. Coltrane to pull out behind him and 'cuff and stuff' him just for the principal of doing it.

**Bo Duke, Sr. and his wife, Beth, were sitting on the front porch of the house that had once been Uncle Jesse's. When Uncle Jesse had passed on, and all the other cousins had left Hazzard, Bo's cousins had been kind enought to let the farm become Bo's. He and Beth had raised their five kids under the same roof Bo had been raised under, and things had been pretty darn good. He and Beth had done alright for a couple of teenagers who'd started off with nothing but love and their son, Bo, Jr. **

**Bo looked at Beth with that Duke smile that noone could imitate. "Honey," he said, "Everybody's finally comin' home." He hadn't been that happy in a long time. **

**Their youngest daughter, Michaela, who was ten years old, walked out onto the porch, so quietly that neither Beth nor Bo heard her footsteps. "Hey, Daddy," she said softly, startling her parents. "Isn't that Uncle Luke's truck?"**

**Bo couldn't hold back his old rebel yell when he saw the truck pulling into his driveway, "Yeeehaaa!"**

**Beth stood there, looking at her husband, and seeing in his place, the wild teenager she had once known. The Duke family reunion was going to be a fun time indeed.**

**It wasn't too long before Daisy showed up, followed shortly by Coy and Vance. But both Bo and Beth were awaiting seeing their son, who had been gone for almost two months.**

**When he pulled into the driveway in his own rebuilt '69 Charger, the whole family rushed to see the oldest Duke child. He climbed out of the window of his car in true Duke fashion, and immediately wrapped his arms around his little sister, Michaela, swinging her into the air. She barely let him go long enough for the other family members to greet him. In fact, he had to hug his mother and his other sisters with Michaela between them.**

**"How's my Mikey doin'?" he asked the little girl.**

**"I'm OK! I missed you, Bo!" she said. He'd missed her, too. He'd missed Hazzard, and his brother and sisters and everyone else.**

**Bo, Sr. made his way over to his son. "How are ya, son?" he asked, extending his hand.**

**Bo, Jr. smiled, and shook his father's hand, only to be pulled into a hug. "I'm fine Daddy. I've missed y'all."**

**Luke turned to look at his cousin's oldest son. He'd been so close to the boy when he was younger, and the expectant look in the young man's blue eyes hurt him. But all he could bring himself to say was, "When'd you get the car, son?"**

**Bo, Jr.'s face fell. "Right after I graduated. Me and Daddy restored it before I left for college."**

**He had been so close to Luke, and it hurt that after not seeing him for so long, his father's cousin could only ask him about his car. He wondered just what could be wrong with Luke.**

**But Luke quickly recovered himself, and added, "I sure have missed ya, son."**

**The smile that Bo, Jr. had taken from his father once again spread across his face. **

Seeing the smile spread across Bo, Jr's face, Luke added, "So just when does your Dad and I get to try out the car?"

Before Bo, Jr. could reply, Beth spoke up, "Now, Luke!" she exclaimed. Pictures of her husband and his cousin speeding around Hazzard again filled her head.

He stepped towards her giving her a quick hug. "I was kidding Junior over there."

Now it was Bo, Jr's turn, "Never if you keep calling me Junior, Uncle Lucas!"

He put his arm around Bo, Jr's shoulder and said, "Ok, truce?"

They all had a good laugh. Luke was glad to see Bo's family again though he did feel a bit the outsider.

Daisy and Beth went to fix supper for the extended family with the girls help of course.

Luke asked, "So Bo, when do you expect Jeb?" he was answered by the sound of a motorcycle turning into the drive way that would be Jeb. "Well, speak of the devil. Did you get in touch with Cooter or anyone else?"

Bo replied, **"Yeah. Cooter said he was comin'. Might be bringin' his sister, too."**

"That's good. I sure have missed Cooter," Luke said.

"Yeah, me too. Hard to believe it's been that long since we were drivin' around here in the General...gettin' chased by Rosco..."

"Goin' to jail?" Luke added, with a tense laugh.

"Yeah, that too," Bo said with a grin.

The two cousins walked over to see Jeb, but there was a gnawing bad feeling in the back of Luke's head. Somethin' was gonna go wrong. It had to...especially in Hazzard County.

Bo knew something was wrong with his cousin, and it bothered him.

But he pushed the bad feeling to the back of his mind, as Beth came out, wrapping her arms around her husband's waist.

"How 'bout some of Uncle Jesse's finest? There ain't many jars left, but today's a day that calls for some," she said, planting a firm kiss on Bo's lips.

Bo smiled weakly. "Sounds good."

Bo's oldest daughter, Ruth Anne, who was 16, came out with the jar a few minutes later with glasses for each of the men.

It didn't take long for the shine to make the men loosen up. This was going to be a fun night...

For all, except, perhaps, Luke. 

"Dixie Davenport! Dixie Davenport in Hazzard was bringing her knowing I would be here? Where had Bo's casual comment about Cooter maybe bringing his sister come from? Hell, maybe he has forgotten or at least pushed all that muddy past behind him. Though Bo was there during the time that Luke had seen Cooter's sister, that was also during the time he and Beth were NOT planning Bo, Jr. I got to corner Bo about this and soon." thought Luke. "It was good to be home. Jesse's shine was as fine as her remembered."

"So, Bo it's been a long while since I've been home. What's there to do these days for a single guy like the four of us?" asked Jeb.

Bo was still wondering what Luke was suddenly being so quiet about. "Well, there's always the Boar's Nest. It has changed some. Well, it's been remodeled several times since you all have been there. Though I think Luke paid to have it remodeled at least a couple of times. Right Luke?" asked Bo. "Luke?"

"Huh? What did you say? I'm sorry just traveling down memory lane." replied Luke. But he thought, "Memory? Maybe Nightmare! would be more correct."

Beth suggested, "Bo why don't you guys go have a guys night out?"

Bo replied, "Why don't we leave the little ones to Ruth Ann so that you and Daisy come with us, too?"

"Bo, Honey, I have a million things to do tonight. Besides you guys need some time alone. I promise to go one night before everyone leaves.

"I'm kind of tired too guys. I'll stay and help Beth. You all go ahead." Daisy looked up, "Do you think Hazzard can stand you all on the loose again?"

Before Bo could protest, Beth said, "We might even be along later. Right Daisy?"

"Hey, that's not a bad idea." replied Daisy.

Luke listened to the banter between them as he thought, "Yep, the five of us, Hazzard County, the Boar's Nest, alcohol, Dixie maybe coming in, this could be BAD! It could also be fun..."

**Bo, Luke, Coy, Vance, and Jeb all loaded up into two vehicles, the General, who was still in his place on the Duke farm, and Luke's truck. Bo, Jr. asked his dad if he could go.**

Bo, Sr.'s blue eyes looked over at Beth. "Is it alright with you, honey?"

Bo, Jr. was mad. He was sick of having to know if everything was OK with his parents. But he figured it was better than not going to the Boar's Nest...

He was even more upset when his mother agreed that he could go as a designated driver, since not even a Duke boy was good behind the wheel after too much beer at the Boar's Nest... She was just thankful that they were saving the rest of the jar of Jesse's finest until they got home.

As the six men headed over to the Boar's Nest, Beth and Daisy couldn't help but worry. All their menfolk quite drunk was not a good picture in her mind. But she and Daisy had to get supper ready, along with the help of Ruth Anne, Caroline (12), and Michaela.

Things were only made harder on the two women by 14-yr-old Jesse's protests that he wanted to go with the men.

At the Boar's Nest, everyone seemed to be having a good time... even Bo, Jr. when he realized that drinking wasn't the only thing to do at the Boar's Nest. There were still lots of pretty waitresses in short shorts, and no 18-year-old boy can say he doesn't like that.

Bo, Sr. proposed a toast to his family, and beer mugs clicked together. Something was still bothering Luke, which in turn, bothered Bo. He and his cousin had been best friends all their lives, and he knew something was wrong. Especially when Luke ordered more than his usual number of beers, on top of the shine they'd had back at Bo's house.

"Luke, you OK?" Bo asked.

"Why wouldn't I be OK? Huh?" Luke was in a bad mood. That was for sure.

They heard the sound of another vehicle pulling into the dirt driveway of the Boar's Nest, and in to the room walked Cooter Davenport, a good friend of the Duke boys, who they hadn't seen in ages. He walked over to the table where all the Duke's were sitting, and sat down.

"Yeeeeeeehaaaaaaaa!" Bo yelled, only to be echoed by Cooter. "Well, now! This seems just about right. All of us at the Boar's Nest drinkin' too much for our own good."

Cooter nodded his agreement. He met Bo's son, and was shocked at how old he was. He hadn't seen him since the young man was a small child.

"So, Cooter, where's Dixie?" asked Bo.

Luke could have hog tied him on the spot. He didn't want to know where she was.

"I left her at your place helpin' the women folks," Cooter said with a smile. "She was always close to Beth and Daisy. 'Specially Beth."

Luke sighed. Why did Dixie have to be best friends with his cousin's wife? But at least for now, Dixie was a problem he wouldn't have to deal with.

Back at the farm Dixie had stayed at the farm only at Cooter's insistance. Beth and Daisy knew her way too well. They knew why she had came back to Hazzard as soon as they saw the familar class ring hanging on a chain around her neck. She reminded Daisy of the young teenager that Daisy had helped transpose from a 'Tomboy" into the young lady that had stolen Luke's heart before he realized what had happened. She had been at the farm a mere half hour when she said, "It took me this long to get my nerve up to come back. I've got to go see if Luke will even speak to me NOW or I'll chicken totally out and go back home. I haven't had 'butterflies' since I left. I think they multiplied!"

Reaching into the high cabinet Beth handed Daisy a Mason jar with only about a quarter gone. Dasiy reached for a small glass pouring her a sip of Jesse's shine. "Here, Sugar, this is for the butterflies. Shall we Beth?"

"Come on I wouldn't miss this. Give me two minutes to tell the kids where we will be. I'll meet you at the car." She said tossing the keys to her 1969 Ford Mustang to Daisy.

No, Luke wouldn't have to deal with Dixie until he got to the farm that was. When she had left years ago she swore she'd never return. Until tonight she had been true to her word. Luke blamed himself for her leaving. "Why come back now?" Luke wondered and worried to himself. Luke ordered another beer. "Glad Beth insisted Bo, Jr. drive tonight. He's like driving that old truck since I first got it." Smiled Luke.

Bo had seen Luke drink like this before. Once when he had broken up with his first serious girl friend (Before Dixie), again after that race driver Amy Creavy left and then every year that she did not return for the annual race. Bo thought, "I expect he would have drank like this to after Dixie left if he'd been able to!...OH, #^(%^#(, THAT IS IT!" Bo's mind had been so busy he had forgotten the memory he just remembered. That was why Luke was acting like this!

A waitress that had known Luke for years asked him to dance. Though he didn't want to dance with her he accepted. They were dancing to a slow song. Tonight the music was not a live band it was rather nice system connected into a computer so that about any song you wanted to hear could be downloaded in minutes. One of Beth and Bo's friends were running the music. The front door opened, unnoticed by the guys, in walked Daisy, Beth and Dixie. They were dressed for a good time. When Dixie saw Luke after all this time, he still took her breath away. Beth eased off to the DJ's. Dixie got up her nerve to approach Luke, she tapped his shoulder and said, "Can I cut in?"

The waitress didn't know what happened. She was standing in the middle of the dance floor looking at Luke who now had Dixie wrapped in his arms. They were kissing most passionately. They had gotten the whole places attention. The DJ began playing Alabama's "Old Flame". To Luke and Dixie no one else in the world exsisted. With the kisses, the old memories flooded forward, and the tears began to fall. Several minutes had past when Luke through tear filled eyes managed to say, "We have to talk." Dixie nodded her agreement as Luke took her by the hand. They made their way through the crowd walking outside.

At the table, Bo, Jr. was the first to speak as Beth and Daisy arrived. "What just happened? And who was THAT?"

Bo being the only one with more than a clue said, "That is Cooter's sister Dixie. As for what happened, if you didn't live it you'll have to get it out of Luke or Dixie. Son, I don't know if there's that much moonshine left in Hazzard County to get that story told."

Cooter said through wide eyes, "Bo, you have got to be right! That's what has had Luke's attention all evening. I plumb forgot! You are right, ..." he saw the younger crews look, "you'll all hear that from them not me!" he exclaimed.

**Bo saw the glimmer in his wife's eye. "What?" he asked her.**

**"Oh, nothing. I just love that song."**

**Bo smiled, knowing full well when to take a hint. He stood up and put his arms around Beth, and the two of them took to the dance floor.**

**Cooter asked Daisy for a dance, and she agreed. Coy, Vance, and Jeb each found a pretty waitress to dance with, and Bo, Jr. sat at the table, kicking the table leg in dissapointment. Everybody was in their own happy little world, dancing with new friend, old friends, and old flames...at least in Luke's case... Even his parents were dancing, and he was sitting at a table all alone. Was something so wrong with him? He looked just like his dad, and from his understanding, during his high school years, Bo had always had a girl on either arm. What was the problem with him?**

**Bo, Sr. was absorbed in his wife's blue eyes, when she said, "Bo...Dixie still loves him..."**

**"Huh?"**

**"I said Dixie still loves Luke. She loves him, and she came back to see him."**

**"Oh, Lord..." Bo said. "This road just keeps windin'."**

**Beth laughed at her husband. She looked over at Luke and Dixie, who were just outside the door, still lost in each other's arms, and just smiled. "Let's just hope it's gettin' itself straightened out tonight."**

**Bo looked at her. "You really think it'll be this easy? I mean, good Lord... You saw what happened to them two last time. You think they can make it work now?"**

**"I don't know, Bo. But look at those two... What do you see?"**

**Bo grinned, "I see Luke gettin' even more drunk a few hours from now. Keep that jar of Jesse's shine hidden."**

**Beth laughed. "I see a couple of teenagers who just grew up too soon."**

**"Kinda like us, huh?" Bo said. They both knew what he was talking about. Bo, Jr's birth wasn't planned, and it had happened when they were both teenagers. But all had turned out all right in the end.**

**"No...not exactly...although we were... I mean they're like teenagers who forgot how important it is to be in love."**

**Bo pulled her close. "Honey, have I told you today how much I love you?"**

**"Yep. But tell me again...I think I mighta forgot."**

**Bo smiled and said, "I love you more than anything," then kissed her gently.**

**"I love you, too. Always."**

**"Well, I think we better get back home. Don't want Ruth Anne up too late keepin' an eye and ear out for the young'uns," Bo said. "But we're gonna hafta do this again before the family leaves out."**

**"Absolutely," she said, pecking him on the cheek. "I wasn't ready to leave, though."**

**"Me neither."**

**"I told Ruth Anne it was gonna be a long night, and she said she was gonna watch some movie that was coming on anyway."**

**"Well then, we'll just have to continue this little party," Bo said, smiling as his wife rested her head on his chest.**

**Meanwhile, outside... **

Dixie shivered though it was a summer night. "What's wrong? You can't be cold."

She smiled, "No, I'm not cold." She smiled, "Even Jesse's finest couldn't calm me down."

Luke smiled back, "I thought I tasted it." he paused, "What do you say we just go inside, have a good time, and get reaquainted? There's not many people in the County who will even remember you, let alone our past."

"That sounds good." she gave him a long kiss before they went back inside.

At the table Luke saw Bo, Jr. looking a bit down in the dumps. "Bo, Jr. this is Cooter's sister. Dixie this is Bo's son Bo, Jr."

Bo smiled politely, "Nice to meet you." He saw some of his buddies finally arrive. "Excuse me. Uncle Luke, Dixie, I see some friends." he walked over to his friends. Amoung them was a dark headed young man slightly older than Bo, Jr. The adults weren't paying too much attention to Bo. Jr's friend in the dark smokey bar.

The adults enjoyed getting reaquainted with each other. Luke had loosened up quiet a bit and was actually enjoying himself now that Dixie was there.

Cooter asked a question that had been in the back of several of the male Dukes mind. "So, Bo, who is the local law these days?"

Bo replied, "...


	2. Truths in a Different Light

This is a story that started out as a free for all on Hazzardnet but when we got some off the wall posts we closed it to just the two of us. Bethie88 and myself wrote the majority of this story over the last five plus years. I looked back and seen it was originally started 1-5-2005! Some posts are short due to us having to get to work or school but we would jump on and post real quick first. The only way I know to post it here is to combine posts into chapters on here. Bethie88 started the story and her posts will be in bold, while mine will be in regular print. Any others will be noted, and are included because though we tried to ignore most that just didn't fit we tap danced around parts of them so they have to be included.

Also you can PM us at Beth Smith or DixieDavenport.

01~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~01

GUEST

Luke was feeling happy as a Clam and Dixie was just as happy but unfortunetly things could change, I came hoping we could rekindle and finish where we left off ."Dixie said.

Luke with happy tears in his eyes, " Dixie I love ... , you and I ... I... feelin' like I wanna have some fun but I'm kinda nervous about starting where we left off I mean I was only 18 here I'm 30 I feel like a kid again .

So Meanwhile in the Boars Nest Bo, Daisy, and Beth was wondering what was going on with Luke and Dixie. Bo was just waiting for time when he would have to carry Luke out to the General seeing as how Luke had more then his share of beers.

So when Luke and Dixie came in both happy and having fun Luke was heading to the bar to get beer he said, " Hey Charlie how's about another one?" 

**At the table, Bo answered Cooter's question, "Well...There's still a few who were here when Rosco was around... But not many. Boss has been gone a while now...so not much trouble goes down anymore..."**

Cooter grinned, "Hazzard must be boring, now."

"Nah. It's still wild. Especially tonight. Have you seen how many beers Luke's had on top of that shine?" Bo asked.

"Oh, Lord," Cooter said. "I lost count after about the sixth or seventh."

"Well, there have been alot more after those..." Bo said, looking warily at his half-drunk, all-crazy cousin.

Beth looked at her husband, "Bo, you better stop him. I don't want any of y'all to come in too drunk when there are children in the house."

"I know," Bo said, standing up to go over to his cousin.

Meanwhile, across the room, Bo, Jr. was still standing with his friends, one of them being his former partner in crime, Jake Miller, the friend with whom Bo had first smoked, first had beer, and first driven too fast. Thankfully, only the last habit had stuck to the young man. But he would've liked a beer. Or some of Jesse's shine.

"How's it goin', college man?" asked Jake, who, despite some of the things they had done together, was still a good friend to Bo.

"Good. There ain't nothin' to do in Hazzard. How bad can it be, when your Mama and Daddy go to the Boar's Nest with ya, and you sure as heck can't drink with them around.

"Lord, looks like y'all are havin' a big reunion tonight."

"Yep...we are... Uncle Luke, and Jeb, and Coy, and Vance, and Aunt Daisy came. Heck, even Cooter and Dixie came..."

"Dixie? Who's that?"

"Cooter's sister. She and Uncle Luke used to go together, and for some reason, they decided to pick back up tonight."

"Man, there's a party tonight that's gonna be out of this world over at Nicole Hartman's house," Jake said.

"I can't go tonight. Gotta drive Uncle Luke's truck."

"Huh?"

"Cause Uncle Luke is drunk...big time."

Jake smiled. "Been there, done that. Well, reckon I better get going."

"OK, thanks for tellin' me, anyways."

"No problem, man."

The adults were gathered at the table, where, not even Bo's insistence that Luke drink no more alcohol, could put a damper on what the dark-haired man was feeling. Not seeing Dixie in so long, and then having her here with him...This was going to be something so different... He wouldn't be able to explain it, just live in it's light.

Bo looked at his watch. "Good Lord. It's 2:00 in the morning."

"Oh, Lord, Bo!" Luke said, "We used to hang around till they closed at 3:00 or kicked us out, one."

"Well, I've got a family, now. And my kids are at home, and Ruth Anne's probably still awake. So we gotta get on home."

This statement bothered Luke somewhat. Sometimes, after Bo had become a family man, Luke wondered how much the family he had grown up with meant to him.

But he obediently stood, as Bo and Beth and the others gathered to go back. Bo, Jr. came over quickly lest anyone take over his place behind the wheel of Luke's truck. Bo had to help Luke just a little, since he was quite drunk. They all loaded up and headed home, Dixie in Luke's truck, right at his side

Guest

So Bo, Beth, and Daisy was riding in the General, Cooter in his tow truck, and Bo Jr, Luke and Dixie in Luke's truck but unfortunetly Luke is drunk big time he is gonna have quite the hangover tomorrow.

Speaking of Luke he was not feeling so hot."Oh my stomach I think I had too many beers and Uncle Jesse's finest then all of sudden Luke started feeling sleepy he tried to fight it off by asking Dixie if her feelings for him has changed.

She said, "Why no Honey I still love you I came back to see if you still loved me." 

Luke was about to respond when he passed out. 

**"Oh, Lord," Bo Jr. said, shaking his head.**

Dixie put her arm around Luke and said, "He'll be OK when he sleeps it off."

She looked down at Luke. "He looks so young and innocent," she thought, knowing that nothing could have been further from the truth. Luke had lived a pretty rough life between keeping one step ahead of the law and being a Duke...being expected to be the kind of man Uncle Jesse was, when, although much was the same about the two men, so much was different.

But Luke was a good man, though perhaps a little too safe and cautious. He had a hard time taking chances. Bo had always been the risk taker. Luke was never good at that.

Meanwhile, in the General, Beth was in the front seat, leaning over on Bo's shoulder half-asleep. She put her arms around his arm, and kissed his cheek. "I love you, Bo Duke," she said softly.

"I love you, too," he said.

"Y'all are so sweet!" Daisy said from the back seat, finding a familiar emptiness in her heart. She had hoped that a visit to Hazzard would bring Enos Strate back into her life... But he was in California, working with honest lawmen, which had been what he'd wanted all along.

Bo smiled. Life was never better. He hoped that life would hold good things for all in his family.

Coy, Vance, and Jeb were in Beth's car, and the longer they drove, the more worried she got. Three slightly intoxicated Duke boys driving her car. But they all arrived at home without a hitch.

Ruth Anne had put the little ones to bed, so that was good. Especially when Bo had to carry Luke in over his shoulder. As he laid his cousin on the couch, Bo said, "Lord have mercy. I don't have the back I used to have."

Beth kissed him. "You're not old, Bo."

"I'm old enough," he said, kissing her in return.

Beth started figuring out places for everyone to sleep. Daisy was going to share a bed with Ruth Anne, who didn't mind, knowing that she and Daisy would probably talk for an hour or two after lights went out. Dixie was going to sleep in a roll away bed in the girls' room. Luke was going to sleep on the couch since he wasn't going anywhere, and Coy, Vance, Jeb, and Cooter were going to sleep at various places on the living room floor.

The family all eventually went to sleep, but the women were up early, helped by the girls with the rest of the huge supper for later that night.

"So, Dixie," Beth asked, "was it as hard as you thought it would be?"

"Nope. Harder," Dixie said. "I don't want to talk about it right now, but alot happened between me and Luke, and it isn't easy being back with someone like that. But I care about him."

"Speaking of Luke..." Daisy began as they saw him making a bee line for the bathroom, "he's awake...and he's regretting last night."

The women had to laugh. "Poor Luke," Beth said. "I shouldn't have suggested Uncle Jesse's finest."

Dixie smiled. "He would have had enough beers to make up for it."

"True," Beth agreed.

All kinds of thoughts were running through Luke's mind as he felt the effects of his drinking. But the one overwhelming thought was getting to talk to Dixie again and straighten things out. If that was even possible...

Luke had indeed made a bee line for the restroom. After so much beer last night had had to empty his bladder rather badly. Everyone else had thought he was sick but you might take the man out of the Marines but you never take the Marines out of the man. As he turned on the shower, he did have to admit it had been a long time since he had drank so much in such a short period of time. Luke did take an extra long shower to get the cobwebs out of his head. After a shower and shave he was as good as new.

In the kitchen the others were relieved to hear the shower cut on. The others came into the kitchen filling coffee cups while breakfast cooked. After a big breakfast no one at the table showed any signs of drinking too much. Much the the relief of Beth. Of course she had been around them as had Dixie and Daisy when they had all drank to much.

Cooter said at the table, "Do you belief we all went out, had a good time without any fights OR arrests?"

He said that a bit too loud for Bo and Luke. They both cringed a bit as Bo, Jr. asked, "What do you mean by that Uncle Cooter?"

Beth shot Cooter a dirty look. As Bo jumped to the rescue, "Son, things use to be a lot different in Hazzard County."

"I know you have told me that. But to hear Uncle Cooter tell it YOU and Luke have been in fights and to jail. I can't imagine that and no one has ever said that before."

Luke, Cooter, Coy, Vance, Jeb, Dixie, and Daisy about choked on their morning coffee as Bo, Jr. finished that statement.

Bo and Beth were shocked. They didn't remember mentioning any of those times but thought that the kids would have surely heard some of the stories of the 'infamous Duke boys'.

Hoping to give Bo and Beth a minute to regain there breathing Luke was the one to speak. "Son, believe me when I tell you there are things in mine and your Dad's past we may not be proud of, however, it was a different time and a different place then. Things may sound worse than they were if you ever hear the stories that may be exagerated by now. "

Bo, Jr wasn't satisfied with the vague answer. So he had to ask a question that Luke could not avoid. "You have been in a fight?"

Luke replied, "Yes."

Bo, Jr's eyes opened wide, "Have you ever been in jail?"

Luke looked from Cooter to Bo. Cooter gave him a regretting look. Bo nodded that it was OK to answer. Luke had waited, respecting his cousin's authority as a father. Finally he answered, "More than I'd like to remember. However, 99-100 was this County trying to frame me and Bo (He slipped.) for something we didn't do to keep us out of races or out of their hair so they could do something illegal."

Now Bo, Jr.'s eyes were really wide, "MY DAD was in JAIL? NO Way!" he exclaimed. "I want details!"

Bo using that 'Uncle Jesse' no nonsense tone said, "This is not a breakfast topic. We will all talk about this later, when the others aren't likely to walk in. End of discussion."

Beth finally let out a relieved sigh when Bo, Jr answered, "Yes, Sir."

Cooter said, "Me and my big mouth! Sorry about that you all."

Beth put her arms around Bo's shoulders, "It's Ok, Cooter. We, I know I didn't, know the kids didn't know some of the things these two have gotten into."

Bo suggested, "Why don't we all get together tonight sometime and tell old stories?"

"Oh, Lord!" replied Luke. "I lived them once!"

"Come on, if I'm willing to tell my kids on myself you can at least help." said Bo.

"Ok." Luke agreed. He wasn't real happy but agreed.

Bo, Jr. asked, "Can my friend Jake come over to here the stories? He thinks Hazzard is boring."

Beth nodded, "As long as they are airing there sorted past you might as well have company listening. I'm sure they will bore you all soon enough."

Luke replied, "If we bore you to early and you promise to take care of it you two can take my truck out tonight." seeing Beth's look. "If your Dad and Mom don't care. We'll just have to see." promised Luke.

"Thanks, Uncle Luke." Bo, Jr. ws sure glad to have his Uncle Luke back. His mood had really imporved from last night.

Luke was feeling more at home and very glad he had came in for this couple of weeks. He was also glad that for some reason Dixie had also decided to return to Hazzard for ... Wait we never talked about how long she planned to stay. Course we didn't talk about too much at all. I was just glad to be able to hold her. He looked over at her. She was smiling also.

01~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~01

After the chores were done Bo, Jr. took Lukes' truck over to Jake Miller's house. "Man, have we ever got to talk!"

Jake replied, "About what?"

"You know Cooter?" Bo said as Jake nodded yes, "Well, he let it slip this morning, get this, MY DAD and Uncle Luke have been in fights and been in jail. Can you imagine?"

"No, I can't. What for?" asked Jake.

"Well, that's where everybody hushed everybody else." said Bo, Jr.

"Ah, man!" eclaimed Jake. "Just when I thought there might be something interesting about Hazzard."

Bo, Jr. smiled, "I kept insisting. They agreed to have a kind of 'story hour' tonight at the house. You are invited. They think they will bore us and if they do Uncle Luke said we could take his truck out tonight. 'If it OK with Mom and Dad.' " he whined sarcastically.

01~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~01

Late that afternoon, Bo, Jr and Jake came around the house. Luke was at the General Lee. They heard him say, "Lordy, General, I'm sorry I've been away so long. What on Earth has he done to you and how are you still running?" He asked as he pulled out a spark plug. "That's it, you hang in there 'Old fellow' tomorrow Cooter and I will give you a good tune up. With all us in there's no telling when we will need you!" Luke systematically took out all eight spark plugs, cleaning them as best he could and regapped them correctly. Bo could drive. Luke would give him that, but Luke was the mechanic of the two and even he needed Cooter's magic at times.

"Who are you talking to there Uncle Luke?" asked Bo, Jr. nudging Jake.

"Me and the General are having us a discussion about..." Luke trailed off. As he turned around and saw Bo, Jr.'s friend there.

At about this time Dixie walked outside to the guys. As she looked up she too saw Jake Miller, Bo, Jr.'s friend.

He was a dark tanned, dark haired, blue eyed, handsome young man of about 20.

It was this moment that Bo and Beth came up to them also. They had heard of Jake and seen him from a distance but Jake hadn't been in Hazzard long so they had never talked to him up close.  
"Jake this is, ... " Bo, Jr. started to introduce Jake to the family when he looked up to see the four of his family members looking as pale as if they had seen a ghost. "What's wrong with you all?"

Standing before them was a very familar face.

It took Luke several minutes before he asked with a slightly stained voice, "Jake, you're from around here? Who are your parents. I may know them?" questioned Luke.

Jake thought the whole bunch was a bit strange, but Bo, Jr. had told him that much. "Originally I am from here, though I grew up mainly out of here. We just came back a couple of years ago. They are Sandy and Robert Miller."

He took another look at the youth in front of him and point blank bolted! He headed toward the barn. Luke had always went to the barn when he was upset. Almost at the same time Bo and Dixie left after him, followed by Beth.

"What just happened? I know you said your family is different but man!" said Jake.

Bo, Jr. shook his head. "Beats me. Let's go raid the frig."

"Sure." said Jake.

01~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~01

Bo and Dixie entered in time to see Luke swing at a support pole of the barn.

Bo jumped in stopping his hand before he could swing again. "LUKE!" he shouted. "What is wrong?"

Luke turned on Bo, "You DID see what I saw!"

Dixie wrapped her arms around him from behind. "Luke we all saw YOU about 20 years ago. Did you know this Sandy Miller?"

Luke shook his head yes, "Yes, but not like that. Remember Bo? They were married when we were in Jr. High school. Several years went by before they had children."

The lights came on in Bo's head. "Yeah, remember, no one knew they were going to have a baby, then all of a sudden, they had a baby." Bo paused. "Luke you don't think?"

"All I know cousin, is we have a trip to town to make. It will be dark before we get there if you are game?"

"Yeehawww!" Bo exclaimed. Hoping to lighten the mood. "The Duke boys ride again! Race you to the General Lee."

"Hold up a second Bo! We need a diversion!" said Luke.

Together they said, "COOTER!" and dashed towards the house.

Dixie and Beth just stood there. Beth said, "Diversion?" Dixie said "Cooter?"

Together they said, "Oh, Lord!"

01~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~01

Obviously to themselves they had fallen back on an old plan. The girls would have never approved of or understood. Both men knew Luke would not rest until he found what he needed to know. At the Hazzard garage, which was still owner by Cooter but ran by his cousin LB, the guys watch the local law leave the Hazzard Courthouse. Bo and Luke eased over to the side of the street where they were parked at the side of the Courthouse in the General Lee. Cooter kept a watch from the wrecker at the garage. Luke and Bo walked across the lawn the had signs that read "Do Not Walk on Grass". At the side of the Courthouse, Luke pulled out his ever trusty pocket knife. He pried the window which still had missing paint chips from the last time he had did this. Luke opened the window. Bo cupped his hands and tossed Luke into the window. Once in Luke grabbed Bo's hands, who walked the wall into the window. Once in they tip toed to the file room, finding a drawer marked, "Adoptions". Opening the drawer, Luke skimmer to the folder marked 2 years before Bo, Jr.'s birth. After several files he found the one marked 'Miller Adoption'. Pulling out the file he steeled himself to read the file. It read: Adoption between Sandy and Robert Miller AND Margie Ledbetter. Flipping the page he saw the Birth certificate dated exactly 10 months after he had broken up with Robin (His first 'serious' girl). The birth certificate was for baby boy. Mother Margie Ledbetter. Father was listed as - All Parental rights forfeited. See attached sheet. Luke flipped the page - Father of 'baby boy' born to Margie Ledbetter has given permission for adoption and waves all parental rights. It was signed "Lucas Keith Duke" the signature was a very poor copy which led Luke to believe Margie herself may have signed it. Luke looked at Bo with tear filled eyes as he handed it to Bo to read. At this very moment they heard Cooter's horn blow. Bo refiled the folder and shut the drawer. A key turned in the door. Luke and Bo dove out the open Courthouse window. Landing with a thud, they quickly ran to the General and sped off toward the farm.

GUEST

So Bo and a very confused, sad Luke made it out to Cooter's truck when the boys got their Bo was the first to speak, "Cooter you won't believe what me and Luke found out in Jake's folder. Luke is still somewhat shell shocked about the whole deal. "

Then Cooter turned to Luke and said, "Luke why is you being quiet as a mouse did you find out what you was looking for?" At first Luke didn't hear him he was too busy daydreaming so Cooter spoke again, "Luke did you find something you didn't want to see?"

Then Luke looked up with tears in his eyes! "I ... , I... , I'm so scared what if he don't like me I never knew she never told me I'm so afraid I wish uncle Jesse was here Bo I need him right now!"

Bo said, " Luke you have me, Cooter, Daisy, and the rest of the family it's okay you ain't alone." 

The tears that where in Luke's eyes spilled on his face and Bo pulled him into a hug and Luke cried his heart out for at least two hours then Bo said, "C'mon it'll be okay everything will be fine." 

Luke finally stopped he said with a strained voice, "Bo I feel strange I feel dizzy" 

Bo said, "Luke don't worry your probably still in a state of shock from all of this c'mon let's go home."

So Bo, Cooter, and Luke got into the truck Luke layed his head on Bo's shoulder he passed out. 

**Luke wondered how he ever let that happen. He slumped in his seat, feeling just like Uncle Jesse had been right behind him, looking over his shoulder when he'd read that paper. "How could you let this happen?" he heard Jesse's voice saying in the back of his mind. "And why did you run, Luke? Dukes never run."**

**Bo wondered how this had happened. He believed it in his head, but it hadn't clicked in his heart. His cousin had a son...a son that none of them had had the joy of getting to know as such.  
Luke closed his eyes against the urge to cry. He wouldn't cry. He was a grown man, and a Duke man at that. He couldn't cry. He'd cried enough. He'd cried when he'd the problems that lead to his son's birth had happened. And he wouldn't do it again! But he felt like crying like a lost little boy. **

**And it hurt him that Bo wouldn't look at him. He closed his eyes and turned to the window, wishing he'd just disappear. **

Luke began to think. Yes, he did know how this had happened as soon as he'd seen Jake's birthday. Ten months after his break up with Robin. That was the time frame that got him his bad reputation with all the fathers in the County. This was the time that Luke Duke thought he knew it all - like most all teens go through. He was drinking way too much, way too often and going out with all the girls of the County just to 'get' what he could then moving on to the next 'challege'. Bo had often teased him that he had figured at least two of the children in the Hazzard County Orphanage could be Luke's. Luke had taken the teasing in good fun right up until now. Luke found his voice finally, "Bo, ... I ...didn't .. know..." he choked. There was something else he had to tell his younger cousin that was going to be hard. "I'm sorry. I gave you so much sh- about Bo, Jr."

Now Bo was having a hard time seeing the road as his own eyes now filled with tears.

From the wrecker behind them, Cooter called, "Might be Crazy but I ain't dumb. Crazy Cooter coming at ya! ... Fellas, I don't know what's going on up there, but I can only hold these blue lights back here for so long."

Bo and Luke both looked over their shoulders at the same time. Neither had seen the lights or heard the siren.

NARRATOR "Do you think they are loosing their touch?"

They both said, "Sh-!" Bo grabbed another gear and stepped on the gas pedal.

Guest

Well Folks O'l Luke was feelin' lower then he has ever felt in his entire life  
he just could not get out of this puddle he was in but unfortunetly sooner or later he is gonna have to face his fear and tell Jake the truth only he don't think he can without breaking out the tissues.

Bo looked over at his Cousin he could tell that he was hurting pretty bad over this news that he recently found out about he said, "Luke cheer up please I ..., I... know your feeling cause I'm feeling the same way about all that stuff you said about Bo, Jr. I forgive you but you have to get this out you can't lose your marbles. Look Luke I don't want you doing something crazy like commiting sewerside like you did in the barn!"

Then Luke looked over and said, "I'm sorry Bo about what I did in the barn it's just that I was so frightened about the fact that he'll hate me."

01~~~~~~~~~~~~~~01

OK, first off folks, I don't see Luke committing sewerside or anything like that. Only thing he may have committed in the barn was a battery on the support beam which likely would have ended up in a very sore if not broken hand.

Thanks for your patience through this section of the story and I can almost promise the next section is posts from only me and Bethie88.

Please read and review, and don't run and hide because of a few off the wall posts!


	3. Story Time  Duke Style!

Hope ya'll are enjoying the ride. Let us know what ya think. Reviews and hits seem to be showing up on my account now.

_**Chapter 3**_

**Bo took a hard turn, throwing the General into for all he was worth. "Come ON, General!" Bo said under his breath. The car was giving all it was worth. He angrily wiped the tears in his eyes away, unable to see the road through them. He finally got focused, and turned down a familiar road, chased by blue lights. Dang deputies!**

**Luke took the CB and paged Cooter, "Ol' Coot, this here's Lost Sheep One. You got anything up your sleeve?"**

**Cooter replied, "Not anymore. I'm respectable, now. Remember?"**

**Luke swore under his breath. Then he looked at the road. "Oh, Lord. We're headed out to Dry Creek."**

**Bo had lost the sense the good Lord gave him, at least in Luke's opinion. The younger man yelled, "YEEEEEHAAAAA!"**

**"Lord help us!" Luke whispered, as Dry Creek came closer and closer.**

**Bo floored it as they got up to the edge, and the General flew over, and hit the ground with a thud. Luke smiled just a little as his stomach cut a flip inside of him. The old feeling of being a Duke boy with not a care in the world took over...at least for the time being. **

Once on the ground safely, Luke keyed the mic, "Cooter go down stream there's a crossing about a half mile where you can get through. They are sure to follow us."

Cooter was thinking, "I wish I was half as sure that they will follow you, but it's the only plan I got. These guys are not Rosco they may not try the jump." Cooter ran the wrecker up close to the creek bank as if he were going to jump it, then turned a sharp right.

The deputies must surely felt lucky as they did attempt the jump, luckly for the guys the cruisers still didn't have anywhere the flying ability that the General Lee did. They landed HARD in the middle of the creek bed. That car would definetly need some suspension work after the wrecker pulled it out.

Cooter stopped to make sure they were Ok, then caught up to Bo and Luke.

"Da-! That felt good Bo!" said Luke temporarily letting his troubles go to the back of his mind.

"Yes, it did at that! You know sometimes I think I try to be too responsible! Can YOU believe that from ME?" asked Bo.

Luke reflected just a second, "Yeah, that is a good one. Remember, Uncle Jesse telling us we'd never grow up, that we'd just older?"

Bo smiled. "Yes, I do."

"I guess that I have pretty much always tried to be too responsible, with the exception of about a two year period in my life that I thought I knew everything. Seems that period has came back a bite me more than once. I guess I'll pay for at least two those bites this 'vacation'." said Luke.

Back at the farm Daisy, Beth and Dixie had sent the kids on various errands so they could have the house to themselves. Beth voiced what was on all there minds, "Dixie, if Luke finds out what we suspect, can you live with that?"

Dixie sipped her coffee, "That's one worry Luke will not have. Besides, Jake is now a young man it's not like he needs raising."

Daisy said, "But he's another woman child."

Dixie replied, "Honey, I knew I wasn't Luke's first. Lord, knows I was not his last either."

Bo, Jr and Jake had been sent to town to pick up something for supper. Bo, Jr. being Bo's son decided to take a short cut across a large field down by Dry Creek. They were crossing the field as they heard the Dixie horns from the General Lee and a siren. They looked ahead just in time to see the General Lee go airborn! Followed by the patrol car that landed in the creek bed. They also saw Cooter's wrecker go down stream and cross the creek bed. Jake was the first to speak, "Did you see that?"

"Yeah, I saw it! I didn't know Uncle Luke could drive like that!" said Bo, Jr.

Jake replied, "How do you know it was your uncle driving?"

"Cause Dad is too responsible to try THAT!"

At the farm the ladies heard the General coming into the yard. Dixie was out the door followed by Daisy and Beth. They waited on the porch trying to judge what had happened. Cooter got out of the wrecker and ran toward the General. Bo circled the General and they all ended up in a back slapping, hugging, laughing huddle.

Beth sized up the situation in two words, "Oh, Sh-!"

Daisy followed by saying, "What have they done?"

Dixie's response was, "We MAY NOT want to know!"

Cooter was still laughing like a hyiena. Bo and Luke were talking a mile a minute as Bo, Jr's car pulled up. Bo, Jr. and Jake joined the guys.

Phrases like, "That was GREAT!", "How did you do THAT?", "That was wild!", "I want to learn to do that!" could be heard on the porch.

Bo was the first to look up. Seeing that look on his wife's face...

**Bo felt just like the kid the teacher caught cheating on the test.**

**"Beauregard Jackson Duke, just what do you think you're doing?" Beth asked.**

**Bo Jr. started to defend himself before realizing his mother was giving "the look" to his dad, and not him. He'd heard her use his full name so many times that it was weird to think of her using it for his dad.**

**Bo, Sr. was holding his hands up, as if to protect himself. And he thought it might just be necessary to keep his wife from killing him on the spot.**

**"Mom, don't get mad at him," Bo, Jr. interjected. "He just jumped Dry Creek to keep the cops...from...catchin' him." He trailed off as he realized that what he was saying was only further incriminating his dad.**

**"You were running from the police, Bo? You were running from the police?"**

**"Well...only cause me and Luke had to get in that courthouse to find them papers about..." he caught a glimpse of Jake and Bo, Jr. out of the corner of his eye. "about that thing..."**

**"Bo, you snuck in the courthouse and read files that are... not there for you to read..." Beth's eyes were boring holes through him.**

**"Honey, you knew me and Luke had to read that file. We had to."**

**"You had to jump the General over Dry Creek? You had to? How did you have to? And especially in front of Jake and Bo, Jr."**

**"Yes, we had to. And I didn't know Bo and Jake were there," Bo said.**

**"OK, fine," Beth said, angrily. "I'm going inside to get lunch ready. We'll talk more about this later."**

**As soon as the women were in the house, all the men except Bo, Jr. and Jake started laughing at Bo. Coy said, "Well, looks like Bo's gonna be sleeping on the floor in the livin' room tonight."**

**Bo tried to laugh, but considering that that was a very real possibility, it didn't seem too funny to him.**

**The whole group ate lunch, then sat around awhile until it got late and the little ones started getting sleepy. Michaela dropped off to sleep first, followed by Caroline. Ruth Anne had a date, who was coming to pick her up soon, and Jesse was complaining that he didn't wanna go to bed, he wanted to hear the stories. Bo firmly insisted that his youngest son go to bed, not without making him mad, though.**

**When Ruth Anne's date came to pick her up, all of Bo's cousins gave him the protective father type stare down, followed by the twenty questions, until Ruth Anne stopped them, and said, "OK, Nathan, let's go."**

**The men laughed as the two of them went out to leave. "I can't wait to have kids," Vance said.**

**Luke found himself cringing at that remark, but finally said, "Well, we promised some young fellas a story time, and we better get to it."**

**Bo agreed, and as they all sat down, Jake and Bo, Jr. side by side, Daisy, Bo, and Luke looked at them for a long moment. And there they saw Luke and Bo years earlier. The boys didn't have to tell anyone else what they had found at the Courthouse. Everyone knew.**

**Bo started the first story. "Well... I reckon I was about ten or so when me and Luke first got drunk..."  
**  
Bo, Jr and Jake both said, "TEN?"

Luke added, "Yeah, but it was by accident. See Jesse and Boss Hogg were partners then."

Bo, Jr. asked, "A Duke and Hogg partners? No way!"

Luke continued, "Yes, I told you there have been many changes in Hazzard over the years." he paused as Dixie cuddled closer to him. They were on the couch. She was setting beside him and had just pulled her feet up behind her and had absent mindedly undone one of the snaps on his blue plaid shirt to put her fingers on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her waist a bit tighter.

Bo continued for Luke. "Uncle Jesse and JD were partners for a long while until Boss's greed got the best of him. Jesse was really particular about quality. Anyway, they had finished a good run and were about to toast with Jesse's finest shine. Uncle Jesse poured two 'jelly glasses' about half full of shine for a toast. He must have heard us coming in and turned to put the jar away when me and Luke here rushed in from playing. We raced through the kitchen chasing each other. Before Uncle Jesse could stop us we saw the glasses of 'water' on the table."

Luke interupted, "We had indeed had glasses of water on the table before we went outside."

Bo said, "Yeah, I forgot that. Anyway, we had been playing hard and were thirsty. We downed the 'water' before we could be stopped or before we knew what was happening. The next second we could not breath! We scared the sh- out of both Jesse and JD. Once they got us to breath again, there wasn't much they could do with us! We were drunk as skunks!"

Jake's eye were wide, "You didn't get into trouble?"

Wiping the tears from laughing so hard while telling the story Bo said, "Nah, not for drinking the shine. Jesse figured it as much his fault as ours."

Luke said, "I think we got talked to about running in the house the next day AFTER we woke up."

Tell the one about Uncle Jesse finding you all layed out on the porch, said Daisy.

Dixie and Beth were not sure at this time if these were stories for the boys to hear. Yes, they had all lived them and lived through them but things were sure different then.

Luke thought back for a minute, then sighed and began, "Uncle Jesse had to go out of town for a couple of days. At this time Bo, Cooter and I were about your all's age, just over 18. The others had gladly made plans to stay with friends. Cooter was going to stay with us to help take care of the daily chores. After a bit of supper that Jesse had cooked before leaving, we finished the chores. Out in the barn, I asked if they were interested in having a good time tonight. Cooter and Bo were game. I went to the back of the barn where I had stashed something a couple of days before. I brought out a WHOLE gallon of Jesse's finest moonshine. We guys sipped and talked, played music as loud as we wanted. We were having us a great time. At some point during the night we started trying to see who could out drink who. About an hour of drinking pretty heavy Bo was ready for bed. We followed making sure that he got to his bed. He managed that. We took off his boots tossed a cover over him. Then we went back to the barn where we continued to drink slightly slower than we had been. Dawn was breaking as Cooter and I went to the house." Luke paused took a sip of beer. "I'm still not quite sure what happened between the barn and the porch. All I know is the next thing I remember is getting very rudely awaken by a man that looked a lot like my Uncle Jesse, but this had to be his evil twin."

Cooter said, "You ain't whistling Dixie there Luke."

"Jesse had pulled up in his pick up EARLY the next morning. His business was done the night before. He SAID he saw Cooter sprawled on the walk before you get to the porch. A few feet ahead of him, I had made it to the porch. We had put Bo to bed earlier." Luke continued, "He told us we had an hour. We could sleep, shower, eat what ever, but we had BETTER be ready to work in 1 hour. This was the hottest part of the summer. I got a cup of coffee and headed for the shower. The floor was still moving. Bo here slept. Cooter figured coffee and breakfast would neutralize the alcohol - he was wrong.

Exactly one hour later, our beloved Uncle's evil twin decided that the back 40 needed plowed. Fellas, the back 40 had never been plowed before or after THAT day. By 9am it was 80 degrees in the shade, which there was darn little of in the back 40. It felt hotter! Jesse had also taken a large container of water. If you don't know this, believe me when I tell you, if you were really drunk the night before and drink water, you will get drunk all over again. Uncle Jesse's evil twin knew this. The hotter it got, the more we worked, the more water we drank the sicker we got. At lunch time, we had an hour break, I crawled under the pick up for shade. Those two found a small patch of shade under a tree. An hour later, we were in no better shape. Believe me when I tell you too, there was not going to be any not working or complaining. At 5 pm all I wanted was a shower and my bed. The others were as bad or worse than I was." said Luke.

"Before we were allowed to quit for the day we had to hear THE speach. Uncle Jesse began, 'This family has made moonshine for well over 200 years. It has never been hidden or forbidden, nor will it be now. There is a time and a place to consume it in descent quanities. All night on a week night, when there is a work day following, is NOT the TIME. A gallon more or less between you three was not a descent quanity. I WILL NOT find any of the three of you passed out in the yard, on the porch, or half in and half out of a bed AGAIN! Is that clear?' said Luke as his Uncle had.

"By 6pm we were all three in bed. The next morning we still had a headache, and were a bit under the weather, but the work got done without a complaint one being voiced. Needless to say none of us tried that again on a week night!" Luke concluded.

**Bo laughed, but his son and Jake were laughing even harder. "Dad, you were the one who had to go to bed first?" Bo, Jr. said.**

**Bo nodded. "Hey, I was the lucky one. I got a heck of alot more sleep than Luke or Cooter. And I had the least amount of shine. But I reckon I was twice as drunk as they were."**

**Luke grinned, the time of reminiscing keeping his mind off of his troubles. He pulled Dixie even closer as he began another story. "Hey, Bo, remember the time when you and me went all the way to Atlanta on a run?"**

**"Oh, Lord! Do I ever!" Bo said, grinning. "First time we ran shine in the General, wasn't it?"**

**"Bo," Beth whispered, snuggling close to her husband. "Are you sure..."**

**"Now, Beth, these two fellas are grown men, and they are gonna hear these stories sometime, so why not now?"**

**Beth sighed, "Reckon so," she said, laying her head on his shoulder.**

**"Dad, what about goin' to jail?" Bo, Jr. said.**

**"We're gettin' there. Just give us some time!" Bo said, grinning.**

**Luke grinned at his nephew and his son. "Well, we had been runnin' shine in Tilly and the truck for a while before we started runnin' in the General. We bought the General that year... we were about, what..." he looked at Bo for help.**

**Bo grinned, "I was 16, and Luke here was 18 or 19."**

**"Yeah, that sounds right."**

**"So," Bo picked up the story, "We were running 10 gallons for Jesse in the trunk of the General, and just as we left Hazzard, the revenuers came after us. Luke's idea was to just play it cool and act like nothing was going on, but I've always been the kind to jump first, think later. Unfortunately, I was the one drivin'."**

**Luke laughed, "Unfortunately is sure right. Bo here left Hazzard county doin' 95 on a dirt road."**

**"My Dad?" Bo, Jr. asked, his eyes wide.**

**"Yep. Your dad," Bo said, smiling at his son. "I jumped the General just like I did today, and the revenuers were mad as h-."**

**Beth gave Bo "the look" for cussing.**

**"What?" he said, "Ain't like you don't do it sometimes."**

**"Not in front of the boys."**

**"Do I have to remind you again that they ain't boys?" Bo asked.**

**"OK, fine, so they ain't boys. But..."**

**"Why don't you just calm down and enjoy the stories?" Bo asked, giving her a kiss.**

**"Alright then," she said. "That's the best way I can think of to shut me up," she added, giving him another kiss.**

**Bo, Jr. was happy that his dad was calling him a man now, after all the years of being a boy.**

**"But anyhow," Luke said, "We got through, and we didn't get caught...at least not that time."**

**"Y'all got caught runnin' shine?" Jake asked Luke, still not having recognised the resemblence between them.**

**"Oh, yeah," Luke said. "And it almost cost us everything."**

**Bo, Jr. stared his dad down, "What happened?"**

Luke still had dreams (nightmares) about this run sometimes. "Give me a minute to set this up. Jeb had turn 18 by this time as had Bo. Me being the oldest it was up to me to do EVERYTHING I could to keep them out of trouble. Jesse decided it was time to let Jeb run the load with Bo riding shot gun. I was running blocker. I would go ahead of them and try to find trouble before they got there. If that didn't work and they ran into trouble I'd circle back around and help it they were spotted." Luke paused at the memory of being totally helpless. He took a long drink of his beer. Dixie stroked his chest. She had felt the tension as he started telling the story. "This was nothing that had not happened before. No one messed up. Point blank they got lucky; we had a bad night. I ran past the law, they stayed put. Jeb and Bo came by, the law jumped in behind them. Bo yelled for me. I did a 180 degree turn and gunned the General Lee, they were in Jesse's newest runner, 'Tilley Bell'. As I turned I was blocked by two Chickasaw County cruisers. I had just crossed the County line. I didn't even get time to get a CB call out. I grabbed another gear, did another 180 turn, and floored it. I managed to shake them and was heading back to Bo on a side road. Jeb was hammered down, when they boxed him into a trap. He had the bank on the left and a 100 foot drop on the right. Agent Bucannon blocked him after I had passed. Rosco was behind Jeb. The next thing I heard was Agent Bucannon calling on the radio, that had caught two of the Duke boys with a load of shine. I switched channels and called for them several times. No answer. I wanted to make sure they weren't setting me up. When I was sure they had been caught I turned around and eased back to where they were stopped." Luke again paused, finished his bottle of beer. "I turned myself in. They had us with the entire load of 100 gallons in the trunk and back seat. They didn't even have time to ditch one gallon" he said quietly.

Not quit believing what they heard, "You got away and turned yourself in?" asked Bo, Jr.

"Man that was stupid!" said Jake.

Luke took a minute to look at the youth before him. He looked from his cousin's son to his own son seeing the disbelief in their eyes. It was time for a lesson straight from Jesse Duke. "No. It was not stupid. Yes, I did get away Scott free, and yes, I turned myself in. It was a matter of honor and loyalty. We started the run together. We would finish it together. No matter what." Luke saw he had awoken something in the two 'friends'. Dixie had eased out to get her and Luke a beer, taking his empty with her. She returned handing Luke the beer. "Thanks."

"My Dad was in jail?" asked Bo, Jr.

Grimly Luke continued, "Yes, we all were. The local 'authorities' thought we were 'an escape risk', bond was set at 4 times over what the farm was worth. Jesse was helpless for about 10 days until the bond was reduced. Then he put up the entire farm to get us out. We would still have to stand trial though." Luke cleared his throat, and took a drink of his beer before continuing. "Jesse told us to plead GUILTY and he'd handle everything. "What we didn't know was he was working on a deal with the Federal Authorities to not make any shine ever IF they gave us Probation. It worked. We were sentenced along with Uncle Jesse to 10 years probation. It seemed like a hundred with the local law trying to hang us up so we'd violate the Probation, but finally we had it completed. Shortly after that is when I became a Smokejumper." said Luke.

"You turned yourself in knowing you could go to jail?" asked Bo, Jr. innocently.

Bo answered for Luke, "No, son. He turned himself in knowing he could and would, likely go to prison."

"For how long?" asked Jake.

Jeb decided it was his turn. "If I recall correctly at least 2 to 10 years considering the load and that we had every intention of crossing the County line."

"Dad, if you were 18 your knew Mom then, right?" ...

**"Son," Bo began. "I've known your mama since we were little." He paused to think. Surely Bo, Jr. had done the math and knew about his parent's ages at his time of birth. Bo had just turned 18 when his son was born, and it was only a month before Beth's 17th birthday.**

**"Well, weren't y'all together then?" the young man asked, so innocently that Bo knew he didn't know the truth.**

**"Son..." Bo began. Beth grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "Me and your mama..." He looked into his son's eyes, mirror images of his own, so clueless as to the truth. "We had just gotten married about that time."**

**"What?" Bo, Jr. said somewhat shocked, but realizing that it all made sense.**

**"I was almost 17 when you were born, honey," Beth said as Bo tightened his grip on her hand. "Your daddy was 18."**

**"Man," Bo, Jr. said, looking at his feet.**

**"I'm sorry, son," Bo said. He'd never been ashamed to look at his own son before.**

**Bo Jr. walked over and kissed his mom, and hugged his dad. "Thanks for tellin' me the truth."**

**As Luke watched the young man hug his parents, he found himself hoping that Jake would react that well...if he ever told him the truth, which he figured he should. The boy had the right to know.**

**"Hey, fellas, I think we've dug up enough skeletons for tonight," Bo said, standing up and stretching. "I, for one, am ready to call it a night."**

**Luke agreed, and stood up, turning to kiss Dixie goodnight. As their kiss continued, the others began to clear the porch, Bo, Jr. and Jake going out to Luke's truck, ready to head out for a night of fun at the Boar's Nest when the blonde said, "Jake...I think I'm gonna stay home tonight."**

**"It's OK, man. I'd wanna stay home, too. Lord, with this family, I don't think I'd ever leave if I didn't have to," Jake said. "I'll see ya tomorrow, man. We're still on to go fishin', right?"**

**"Yeah. See ya then."**

**Bo Jr. walked inside to see his family. No matter what, things were gonna be OK. His family was going to be his family, no matter how he had come into the world. His parents had done all they could to give him a good life, and they still, in his opinion, deserved all his love and respect**.

Right before Bo, Jr. came back in the house Luke and Dixie had stepped off the side of the porch intending to take a walk. They had gotten out to the barn when Dixie stopped Luke. She pulled him close for a very long passionate kiss. After which she looked deep into his blue eyes and said, "Spill it." in a rather playful manner.

"You know Dix, being subtle was never one of your strong points." Luke replied.

She raised her eyebrows, "I chased you for, what, a year being subtle. I almost had to hit you over the head with the wrecker! Besides, you guys never stay still long enough for subtle."

"Ok, but we might as well get comfortable. He led her around the old barn, opened the door, then closed it behind him. He turned on the lights, opened a storage area hoping to find some sleeping bags. It is where he and Bo had always stored at least a couple for nights just like this one. Luke smiled, "I am so very glad that some small things never change." He grabbed two sleeping bags and tossed them up to the hayloft. "After you my dear." he said.

Dixie could feel herself blush as Red as the General Lee was Orange. She started up the ladder with Luke close behind her making real sure that she didn't fall. Once in the hayloft Luke rearranged some bales of hay for comfort and also privacy. With a family this big and growing you never knew when someone would walk in the barn so Luke stacked several bales up at the edge of the loft to block his and Dixie view from below. While he did this, Dixie took some loose hay and piled it up before laying a sleeping bag over it. Finally spreading the other one one top of the first. "Do you know, this is the last hayloft I was in? And it was with you!" She blushed again as Luke kissed her deeply.

Luke wanted, no needed this, but he felt compelled to level with Dixie before this went further. He said hoarsely, "If you want to talk, we need to stop this! Sat down her a minute. Let me check something." Luke was down the ladder and back in a flash. "I'm glad my cousin hates to clean out this barn." He said holding up a quart Mason Jar that had dust through the ages built up on it. "Right where I left it." He sat down on the sleeping bags, opened the jar and took a nice sip, then handed it to Dixie.

She smiled also taking a healthy drink, "Oh, Lord, that was good. I haven't had any shine since I left here either." She didn't want to push Luke and he didn't have to tell her what he found at the Courthouse but she thought he might need to talk.

"It's better now than it was when I put it there. This jar is probably, well older than Bo, Jr." said Luke as he set the jar down beside Dixie.

"Older than Jake too?" she asked gently.

Luke nodded. "Yeah, Jake too." he paused, and sighed, "Dix, he is mine. I NEVER knew he existed. I swear. " he said softly.

"I know." she replied.

"On the adoption papers my 'parental rights were forfeited' there is a paper with a very poor copy of my signature waving all my rights, so he could be adopted." said Luke.

"Who would have signed it?" asked Dixie.

Luke sighed, "A very alone, scared teenage girl who was watching me go after my next conquest. This was before you came back to Hazzard. Jake was born ten months after I, well, Robin, well we broke up. I took that really hard. I had done everything to make us work. I, ME, didn't try a thing for ages just to keep her. There was a time I would have married her had she given me maybe another year. Well, when we split for good I did things I am not proud of which is why your father had a problem with me dating you. I was only going out with girls for a night or two. If I got what I wanted, good. If I didn't, there was going to be someone else tomorrow night, anyway. By the time you came to town that was getting old. I missed what I had with Robin, the steadyness of it. Then you took my breath away." Luke paused. "Do you remember Margie Ledbetter?"

Dixie shook her head no.

Luke continued, with a distant look, "We all had went to school together. I had never given her a second look. She was the type that never fit in well, though she really wanted to be popular. I went to a dance one night alone. Most everyone else had already paired off. I don't know if it was a dare or if she got her nerve up but she asked me to dance. I hadn't gotten a better offer so we danced. I never thought I was a prize but she must have by the look in her eyes."

Dixie said quietly, "Being at a dance with one of the few guys in the County who could have any girl there would sure make her feel like she fit in."

Luke said, "Yeah, I guess it did. I was a 'dog' though, I didn't leave it at making her feel good. I wanted another 'star' on the board. She was more than willing to put it there. I can't just tell Jake his Mother was 'easy' either." he reached for the jar, taking a large drink. "I'd like to try to track her down if she's still around, at least to close a chapter. I need to talk to Sandy and Robert Miller about this too. I don't want to go around wrecking families here, but if I just tell Jake. I think that that would cause more problems than if I talk to the Millers, explain my part, and at least let them know I do intend to tell Jake no matter what."

That was the Luke she LOVED. Always thinking about everyone else other than himself first. She hugged him. He passed her the jar.

She smiled, took a drink, set the closed jar down, layed her head on Lukes' chest and began to undo the snaps on his shirt.

Luke hugged her close. _'It was sure warm out here tonight.' _thought Luke.

01~~~~~~~~~~01

Bo, Jr. walked to the doorway to cut off the kitchen lights before turning in. He looked outside at the yard after turning off the light as he had done for several years now. "That's strange."

Bo heard the comment as he was heading for bed. "What's strange?"

"The barn light is on. I know I cut it out." said Bo, Jr.

Bo did a mental head count of the house. He smiled. Luke and Dixie never came in from the porch he thought. "Well, it will be Ok tonight."

"That's Ok, I'll go cut it out." said Bo, Jr.

Bo stopped dead in his tracks. He knew his cousin. Bo, Jr. did NOT need to go anywhere near that barn. "Whoa, there son." Bo sighed, he really wanted to go to bed with his wife, but this needed done first. "What do you say to a beer on the front porch?" Bo had shared a similar night with his Uncle Jesse when he was about 15. Here was his own son 18. Beth could be so protective and Bo was a sucker for her so he had let her put off this conversation.

Bo, Jr's. eye lite up. "I'll get them."

Bo replied, "Better get a couple a piece."

"Yes, Sir." was the joyful reply.

Bo heard himself answer his Uncle Jesse in the same fashion years ago. He knew he was not out of the woods with Beth either for not only jumping Dry Creek in front of the boys BUT out running the law. He would pay dearly! He thought. On the porch, both opened and sipped a beer, Bo started, "Son, you did likely turn off the light in the barn. We are missing a few of the family in the house." stated Bo.

Bo, Jr. now did his count. "Uncle Luke and Dixie?"

Bo replied, "Yes. There is some pretty important stuff they needed to talk about tonight. I'm sure you'll hear it when the time is right. Besides Uncle Luke may want some privacy tonight." explained Bo. "I wanted to talk to you about tonight and make sure you understood what was said tonight. Do you want to ask me anything without every relative you have listening?"

Bo, Jr. acted a little shy, "You were running moonshine even though you and Mom were married, and expecting me?" questioned Bo, Jr.

Bo took a long drink of cold beer, "Well, actually, I married your Mother because we were expecting you and yes, I was running moonshine to make money to earn our keep here. Uncle Jesse never asked me for a dime, but I could not stay here and not pull my weight."

"Even though it meant maybe going to prison?" his son questioned.

Bo replied, "Yes, ..."

**"If there's one thing Uncle Jesse taught us, there are two things that a man should always have, and especially a Duke man. Honor and Loyalty. This family made and ran moonshine long before I was born, and I wasn't about to let my cousins run it without me. And then the matter of honor... it includes earnin' your own keep, especially when you're sharin' a house with alot of people... But anyway, son... When I was young, I was about the last thing a daddy wanted to see walkin' up his porch to take his daughter out. Even though I wasn't really quite the womanizer they made me out to be."**

**"Huh? You?" Bo Jr. almost laughed at the thoughts of his ever-responsible father as an object of many fathers' distrust.**

**"Yeah, me... That was a long time ago, though. But anyway... Your mother and I were young, and we... well, we were old enough to know better, but too young to really care. She and I were teenagers, and we thought we knew everything. We had gone out jukin', and then we came here. Uncle Jesse wasn't home... he was on a run, and Luke was with him. Everybody else was somewhere else, so me and your mama had the whole place to ourselves. So we kinda took advantage of bein' alone. And a few weeks later, your mama found out about you. Your granddaddy and grandmama hated me for a long time."**

**"Granddaddy and Grandmama Smith hated you? But dad, you worked hard for me and mama."**

**"I know... but sometimes when somethin' hurts you like that, you just can't come to realize that the person that hurt you didn't mean to, and that they're doin' the best they can." Bo sighed as he drank his beer. "I'm just glad everything's OK with them, now."**

**"Me, too," Bo, Jr. said. "So... what happened? What did Uncle Jesse do?"**

**"What do you think Uncle Jesse did?" Bo asked, almost smiling as he thought of his dear uncle.**

**Bo, Jr. smiled, remembering Uncle Jesse as well, having known the man for many years. "I'm guessin' that evil twin of his went to work on ya. He probably gave ya a whippin' or somethin'."**

**Bo laughed, although it wasn't exactly a funny memory. "You knew Uncle Jesse pretty well, didn't you, son? Yeah, he whipped me. And he read me every dern Bible verse he could find about fornication, and then he told me that I better not run away from what I had to do. But I wasn't plannin' to run anyhow. I loved your mama, and I wasn't leavin' her."**

**"You know what, Dad?" Bo Jr. said, taking a sip of beer. "You're an alright guy."**

**Bo smiled. "You're an alright guy yourself."**

**He clapped his son on the shoulder and decided to go to bed. Both of them were tired. He turned to look at the barn, and smiled. He figured Luke and Dixie were gonna be just fine.**

01~~~~~~~~~01

Please review.


	4. Family

Family

It was past time Bo went to bed with his wife. He knew there that he'd be paying for not only jumping the General Lee in front of the 'boys' but running from the law!

"Son, I'm going to head in. Get some sleep yourself." he said.

Bo, Jr. asked, "What about the light in the barn?"

Bo smiled, "Luke will turn it out when he comes in."

Bo quietly opened his bedroom door, and said, **"Honey, I'm sorry about Jake and Bo seein' me jump the General. And I'm sorry I had to run from the law. But Luke needed to know what he needed to know."**  
Luke being the Duke he was respected Bo's home as he would have his Uncle's. Before dawn he nudged Dixie who was asleep beside him. They had talked until the wee hours. She could be such a 'lazy bones' he thought. "Dixie, come on, we've got to get to the house before everyone wakes up. "

Beth turned her motherly glare on her husband. "Beauregard Jackson Duke, I cannot believe that you were out there tearing all over creation like a teenage boy. You're a grown man, Bo, and it's time you started acting like one."

"Beth Smith Duke, I have been actin' like a grown man for nigh on twenty years, so I figure I had a right to act stupid today. And on top of that, me and Luke was NOT goin' to jail again. Not for love or money. Luke had to know what he had to know. And now he knows."

"Bo...I just...you have to act responsible. What about Bo, Jr. and Jake?"

"What about 'em. They're grown, ain't they? They can do as they please."

"Bo..." Beth interjected, before being silenced by her husbands finger on her lips.

"Shh..." he kissed her, but she pushed him away.

"I love you, Honey," she said, "But I need some...I need for you to be safe."

"Huh? You and me got together a long time ago, and you knew the family business..."

"But Bo, Jr. wasn't even born yet, and he'd never know what was going on anyway. We have children, now, Bo. And you have a responsibility to them. And you better do right by my babies."

"Well, hows about we make a deal," Bo said gently, "I'll do right by 'em if you let 'em grow up. Bo, Jr. is a man, Sunshine, and you gotta let him be that man."

Beth was silent. She knew he was right. She was scared to let her babies become adults.

She told Bo, however, in no uncertain terms, that running from the law and jumping creeks were unacceptable. After some deliberation, and the defendant's eloquent plea of "guilty, but in love," Beth finally allowed Bo to come to bed. She was still a little angry, but she needed to be with him. She snuggled into his strong arms, and let him hold her until she was alseep.

"What time is it?" She felt like she had just shut her eyes.

"5 am. " Luke replied.

She set staight up, "Oh, sh-! We can't let the kids know we stayed in the barn." She was up, had her boots on, fluffed her hair the best she could and made sure all the hay was out of it. They made their way to the house like a couple of high school kids sneaking in after cufew. Dixie pointed to the shower. Luke smiled as he started the coffee.

Beth was the first up. She looked at Luke, "You're up early she said."

The shower was heard cutting on. It was obvious that he wasn't the only one up so early. Luke looked like the cat with the family canary in his mouth, "It was late when I went to bed but I guess after I got to sleep I slept pretty well."

Luke was now the object of her stare, "U-huhh!" was all Beth said.

"Look, Beth, I hope you aren't still mad at me and Bo about yesturday. It was all my fault he was running from the law and jumping Dry Creek."

Beth replied, **"No, Luke...I'm not mad about what happened. At least, not at you. I know that you had to know what you had to know. But I'm mad at Bo, because he has a family to take care of." She gave her husband's cousin a hug, and he smiled. **

**"Oh, Lord. This is a first," Luke said, looking at her mischeviously. "Usually, it was Bo gettin' us in trouble, and me takin' the flak. Now it's the opposite."**

**Beth smiled. "You better just be glad that Uncle Jesse didn't witness that."**

**"Yeah, I know," Luke said. He looked up to see Dixie coming down the stairs, wearing jeans and a green button top, her hair wrapped in a towel. '**_**Lord, she's beautiful**_**,' Luke thought, looking at her with love in his eyes.**

**"Go ahead and hit the showers, Luke," Beth said. "Breakfast'll be ready in a little bit."**

**"Yes, ma'am," Luke said, teasingly.**

**Dixie came down the stairs to meet Beth. The two women had been best friends for years, and Beth smiled knowingly. "You two never made it to bed last night, didja?"**

**Dixie blushed deep red. "Beth..."**

**Beth only smiled. "Honey, I know. Lord knows I've been in that hayloft more than a few times. And it sure wasn't for hay, neither.**

**Dixie laughed, "Beth, you are somethin'."**

**"I know that!" Beth said.**

**The two women were still laughing when Daisy came downstairs. "Hey, girls!" she said smiling.**

**"Mornin', Daisy," both of them said.**

**"What's so funny?" Daisy asked.**

**"This young lady and your cousin came in a little after five this mornin', from the barn..." Beth said, looking meaningfully at Daisy.**

**Daisy laughed. "Oh, Lord!"**

**Dixie blushed again. "Y'all..."**

**Beth warned her friend, "I don't want the kids to know anything about this."**

**"Neither do I," Dixie replied.**

**Luke had just walked downstairs, and into the kitchen. "Neither do I," he added, wrapping his arms around Dixie's waist, and kissing her on top of her head.**

**"How are you feelin' this mornin'?" she asked.**

**"Better now, but I think I'm still in shock."**

**Dixie nodded, still just a little in shock herself.**

**Beth looked at Luke, a question in her blue eyes.**

**He turned from her to Daisy. "Jake Miller is my son."**

**Beth looked at him silently, but Daisy gasped, "Oh, my Lord."**

**"I'm sorry..." Luke said. "I didn't know!"**

**Beth wiped a tear from her eye. Then she looked at Dixie and saw the strength in her brown eyes. Beth couldn't imagine how hard it would be to be stong had Bo been the father of another woman's child, but Dixie was strong in the face of Luke's past.**

**Beth wiped her eyes again. "Well, imagine that. Our son's been best friends with his cousin all along. Are you OK, Luke?"**

**"I think so, but I've gotta tell that boy..."**

**"Well, you can talk that out after breakfast."**

**The women cooked breakfast, and put it out. After eating, Luke took Dixie with him to "go driving," meaning clear his head.**

**Bo took Beth's hand and said, "I think I'm gonna take a walk. You wanna keep me company, Sunshine?"**

**She nodded, and the two of them went outside to walk. They discussed the bomb Luke had dropped, and then, Beth got very quiet. Bo looked at her. "What's wrong, honey?"**

**"Nothing's wrong! Oh, not a thing! Something's completely right!" Beth braced herself as she dropped her own bomb. "Bo..." she said, looking lovingly into his blue eyes. "I'm pregnant."**Luke took the General Lee. He always thought better driving the General. Dixie was just as at home in the old Charger. The General Lee may be old but he was still very respected in the County, especailly with a Duke boy behind the wheel. Luke wasn't pushing him just "cruising" along the Hazzard roads.

NARRARTOR: With a Duke 'cruising' its got to mean they are running about 75.

It had been so very long since Dixie had done this. Luke was concentrating on the road as well as thinking things through. After some time Luke turned down a VERY familar road leading down by the lake. This is were they used to drag race, skinny dip, party, picnic and 'park'. Luke pulled up to the that familar spot overlooking the lake. He shut the motor off and got out going around to help Dixie out of the window. "Let's take a walk." he said wrapping his arm around Dixie's waist. She knew he wanted to talk and opted to just be a good listener. "I think I've made up my mind. I am going to go over to the Miller place and try to talk to Robert and Sandy. I'd like you to come with me, ... if you would?"

It kind of surprised Dixie that he had asked, but it made her glad that he wanted to share something this important with her. Luke had always been a very private person. She smiled, "I'd be glad to, Honey. Are you sure?"

He stopped pulled her in his arms and said, "Very sure. It's been along time since I've had anyone to share things with, even though this isn't quiet what I had in mind a day ago, it feels good." They kissed several minutes. "Let's go so I can tell Jake soon."

Dixie nodded. They drove to the Miller farm. Luke hoped Jake would be busy so he could talk to the Millers'. As luck would have it Robert Miller was outside doing some light work when he saw the familar icon of Hazzard County coming up the drive way. He was sure it was Bo, Jr. who was in from college. When he looked up again he saw it was not Bo, Jr. get out of the General Lee but Luke Duke. Robert Miller just nodded.

Luke helped Dixie out of the window, then they walked over to Robert Miller. Before Luke could speak Robert said, "Luke Duke, ... " He paused just a second before he continued, "I've been expecting you. I was wondering how long it would take you to come out here."

Surprised Luke said, "Excuse me?" Luke could not read his face nor his expression. He wasn't at all sure what Robert Miller meant.

"Come on in, Sandy's in the house." He lead the way. "Sandy we have company." He called.

Sandy Miller entered the living room. She looked pale at the sight of Luke.

Robert contined, "You remember Luke Duke don't you?"

In a strained voice she said, "Yes."

Robert offered, "Would you like some coffee before we begin?"

Luke still was puzzled, "No, thank you. Do you remember Dixie Davenport?" Luke continued before they had a chance to speak again. "I came over here to talk to you, ... but it seems, ..." he looked at Robert, "that you expected me?"

At this point, Sandy could take no more. "Please don't take him away from us."

Before Luke could speak, Robert took up where his wife left off. "Luke, I've known for years who Jakes' father was. We let him know years ago he had been adpoted because he was special. We never talked bad about you or his Mother, not knowing the circumstances. I can't imagine anyone knowing you and seeing him who wouldn't know. I've tried to tell Sandy that you'd come one day and she is afraid with a reputation like you and Bo had and the family you all come from that we wouldn't measure up." Robert looked away at this point.

"Look, I don't want to start any trouble for anyone. I had no clue about Jake until he came over to see Bo, Jr. the other day. It was like I was looking in the mirror." explained Luke.

"I know." said Robert. "That's why I moved from Hazzard years ago. I was, too, afraid if you knew about Jake you'd take him away. I'm sorry."

"Before I ever came here I did some checking. I'll tell you this much. I had no knowledge of his birth. There was a paper 'signed' by 'me' waving my rights. I DID NOT sign that. I figure the girl was scared and alone and signed my name herself because it was a very bad signature." Luke said.

Robert replied, "I figured as much too. We have a copy of that paper. We were very selfish. I know had Jesse knew you signed something like that, ..."

"I wouldn't be standing here now!" replied Luke.

"Right." said Robert.

"All I want is a chance to tell my son the truth. Get to know him and be part of his life, though I'd never try to take him away from you. You are the parents he knows, who have raised him, and been there like Uncle Jesse was for us, though our parents were gone. Jesse never tried to take their place but was there for us." said Luke.

Dixie was sure she heard a catch in his throat. She rubbed his back where her hand was resting as they continued their conversation.

Sandy asked, "When will you tell him?"

Luke answered, "I thought I'd have Bo, Jr. ask him over for the night. We were telling them stories about Hazzard years ago and they liked it. I thought I'd tell him then. You are welcome to come to dinner and be there when he's told."

Sandy shyly said, "I'd like that. Robert?"

Robert agreed, "Ok, we'll let Bo, Jr. ask Jake and we'll not say anything just show up around?"

Dixie smiled at Luke then to the Miller's. "Beth, Daisy, and I can usually have supper ready around 6:00."

Luke asked, "Would you mind bringing the papers in case he doubts what I'm telling him?"

Robert nodded.

It was all set.

**"Hey, Bo!" Luke called as he and Dixie walked in.**  
At that second Bo felt a stabbing pain in his left side as Beth elbowed him HARD in the side.

"Which Bo do ya want?" Bo, Jr. asked, poking his head out the door of his bedroom.

"You," the dark haired man said.

"OK!" The young man walked down the stairs. "What's up?"

"Why don't you get Jake to come over tonight? We'll tell some more stories."

"Yeeehaa!" Bo yelled, his rebel yell coming straight from his daddy. The young man had thouroughly enjoyed all the stories he had heard before. This was gonna be fun. "I'll call Jake right now!"

"Alrighty," Luke said, as his cousin's son ran to use the phone.

Dixie put her arm around Luke. "You OK, honey?"

"I never thought it'd be this hard... Never."

"I know. I know. But it's gonna be OK." She stood on her toes to kiss him.

"I love you, Dix. You know that, dontcha?"

"Yep. But I love you more."

"Never in a million years."

The two of them walked into the living room, soon followed by Bo, Jr., who said that Jake would be over about 5:30. Luke smiled wanly. "That's fine, son."

A few minutes later, Bo and Beth walked in. From the grin on Bo's face, and the strange look on Beth's, Luke knew something was up, as did Dixie and Bo, Jr. "What is it, Dad?" the young man asked.

Bo laughed. "You'll never believe it..."

"Ouff! ... What was that for?"

Bo gave a slightly annoyed look at his wife who said, "You'll never believe it but you'll have to wait until this evening."

Bo smiled a bit, still rubbing his side, "Yeah, that could work. Luke did you get your 'busniess' taken care of?"

A bit puzzled by his cousin and cousin-in-law's exchange, he said, "Yeah, Bo, as a matter of fact WE took care of it. By the way, we all had so much fun I hope you don't mind Bo, Jr. asked Jake to come over again tonight so we could 'educate' them some more."

Bo now confussed, "We? Oh, y'all." He was interupted by a smaller voice in the distance.

"Daddy, if I can't go to the Boars' Nest with y'all then can I at least hear the stories?" asked Jesse.

Those eyes melted both Bo an Lukes' heart as their favorite Uncle's namesake looked up to them. They looked at each other. Luke spoke first, "If y'all will help me wash the General Lee and my truck I'll see to it that you can all stay for a few stories."

Jesse flew threw the house shouting for his sisters at the top of his lungs. It sounded like the windows rattled with each word.

Luke looked at Beth, "Sorry."

As she began to scold them, "Jesse Allen Duke! ..." She went after him.

A few short minutes the well mannered Jesse returned to the living room. "Uncle Luke, Daddy, Bo (JR), 'Aunt' Dixie I'm sorry for shouting and running like a banchie Indian. May I still help wash the General?" he asked timidly.

Luke and Bo could hardly keep from cracking up. Luke replied sternly, "As long as you act like a gentleman in the house."

"I will I PROMISE!" Said Jesse.

"Ok, go get the hose out I'll be right there." replied Luke. Once out of ear shot the adults lost 'it' laughing loud and hard. They were all 'caught' by Beth.

"It's not funny!" she replied.

"No, its not but that apology was!" said Luke, "I've seen Bo lay it on THAT thick with Uncle Jesse before!"

01~~~~~~~~~~~~~01

Daisy, Dixie and Beth were fixing supper. Dixie had let Beth in on the extra 'company' that was expected for dinner. The ladies had cleaned as well as cooked all afternoon. Things were just about ready. The guys and kids were outside washing vehicles, even Bo, Jr. and Jake were helping. The first sign of trouble was when Jeb tip toed in the front door without his boots (hoping not to be seen) heading for the bedroom with a slightly sprayed shirt on.

Daisy who saw him first, looked from Dixie to Beth, she nodded her head toward him and said quietly, "Oh, My Lord. They wouldn't."

Beth said, "Wouldn't WHAT?"

Dixie said, "They DID!"

Daisy said loudly, "Jeb Stewart Duke! What in tarnation? I'm afraid to ask what is going on out there?"

He put on his most innocent look, "What? Wh'da ya'll mean?"

Daisy replied, "Get OUT! We'll get clothes and towels just get OUT! AND stop anyone else!"

Beth was really confused. "What?"

Dixie and Daisy said together, "WATER BATTLE!"

Dixie locked the kitchen door so no others could come in that way while they got clothes and towels so the SOAKING wet crew could wash up and change in the barn.

Once she stepped out on the porch Beth could sympathize with Uncle Jesse. "I love that man with all my heart, but SOMETIMES he really makes me wonder WHY!" In her view was six soaking wet kids, and six 'adults' that would never grow up that could NOT be any wetter! The real clincher was when she saw a stream of water headed HER way. Following the hose she saw it was Bo, Sr. who held it. He managed to hit her with mere sprinkles of water as he was caught up in the 'fun'.

"BOREGUARD JACKSON DUKE!" shouted Beth with her hands on her hips.

****** Thirteen people ducked! Bo put the hose down and marched with soggy boots up on the porch. He looked at his wife with nothing but love in his eyes. He took the clothes and towels she held, passed them to Luke who was also was soaking wet, "Take care of this Cousin. We do have 'company' coming for supper." Bo knew that Beth wanted everything to be 'perfect' but he also knew that in Hazzard things were just NOT meant to be perfect. He scooped her in to his arms against his wet chest and stomped wet boots and all through the living room to the bathroom.

Thirteen people stood in the yard quiet as a mouse until the bathroom door shut. Then they all began to laugh until the almost cried. Once regaining some of his wits the 'Marine' in Luke took over. "Here take these." he handed a bunch of towels and 'girl' clothes to Dixie. He whistled loudly, "Ladies go with Dixie and Daisy in the barn! Guys follow me!" he took the guys around the side of the barn where there was another cold water hose. He let the guys wash up, dry and dress there, while Dixie and Daisy took the girls into the bathroom that was started in the barn years ago but had never been finished, but was enough to wash up, dry dress and change in some privacy. Seeing things were under control Daisy said, "I'm going in the house and mop up after Bo or she WILL kill him!"

01~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~01

With the hot sun even the yard showed no signs of the 'Battle of the Dukes' by 6pm. Even Bo seemed to be out of the 'doghouse'. Bo, Jr. complained slightly for all the 'kids', "Can't we eat yet?"

"Go on outside, son, we have a couple more people coming over tonight. I'll start the food coming outside as soon as everyone has arrived." Even the 'adults' looked confused.

The ladies had set up three picnic tables. One for food, and two more for eating. Luke was outside to smooth the wrenkles out when the Millers arrived. "Robert, Sandy, I'm glad you could make it. It has been a long time since you've been out here."

Robert replied, "Yes, ... it was just after we got married. You guys couldn't have been over, what, 18? It was so nice of Mr. Duke to invite us over."

Jake was a bit surprised and felt a little odd that his parents were over for dinner too.

Beth had made her famous fried chicken that she swore won Bo's heart or at least his stomach. Daisy made the 'Duke family' potato salad and Dixie whipped up several strawberry/ ruebarb pies for desert. All seventeen people ate until they couldn't hold a bite more.

For Luke, Dixie, the Millers and even Bo, Beth and Daisy it was unbelievable how much Luke and Jake looked and acted alike.

01~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~01

"Ok, Girls help your Mama clean up so we can all start the stories." said Bo with authority.

To Daisy and Dixie, Beth seemed just a bit 'not herself' so they insisted, "We'll help the girls. Just relax with Bo."

After what little leftovers were put away, and the dishes stacked, everyone found a place in the living room.

"Who's going first?" asked Bo, Jr.

"I think I will", stated Luke. He paused, "Everyone, there's plenty of ice tea, pop, and beer. Get you all something to drink and get comfortable, we'll start in a few minutes."

01~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~01

After everyone got them a drink of some sort and got comfortable, Luke stepped up to the fireplace, beer in hand. "Ok, Shhh!" he said mainly to the littler ones. He took a sip of beer. "First of all, I'd like to make a toast to the Duke family." He looked at Dixie who nodded her approval. He knelt down, "Now, you little ones may not know this, but for well over two hundred years the Duke family had the 'whiskey' craft, then we had the land, now all we got is family!" Tears filled Luke's eyes before he spoke again, he stood back up and continued, "Lord, knows we have lost members of this family, but look around THIS room. I count 17 of us here tonight. Now, you may not know this, but there is something that makes everyone in this room here tonight FAMILY!" he paused letting them all take in his words. "For starters, there's Cooter who has always been a 'Duke at heart' and his sister Dixie. Then, there's the Millers. Now, I suppose, there are very few of you who can make the connection here." he paused again. Luke smiled, "There was a couple of years of my life that I wasn't the 'dependable, stable Luke' you know. I was kind of a, ... excuse the French, a horses a-!" he remained silent for several seconds before continuing. "There are things I did that I am not proud of. There are things I did, ... unknowingly, ... that involved peoples' lives that I had NO idea that it would effect. I am just now finding out the FULL extent of the actions I took years ago." he paused, people in the room gave him confussesd looks. He saw nothing but support in the eyes of Dixie, Bo and Beth. "Until a little more than 24 hours ago, I'd never had dreamed that something I did at 18 would effect me now, but it has. And the Duke family that was once a mere seven is now a room of seventeen." Luke pasued hoping to see enlightment on somebodies face. He did not, so he continued, "I didn't know this until late yesturday evening. I have a son!" he smiled. "And he is here in this room!" said Luke. The others looked around. A tear threatened to slide down Luke's face. Luke checked the shocked reaction of most of the room before he continued, he walked over to Jake Miller. "Jake, I understand your parents have let you know for quiet some time you were adopted?"

Still not seeing where this was going, Jake answered, "Yes?"

Luke smiled and extended his hand, "I'd like to get to know my son."

The room was deathly quiet for several minutes. Jake looked to his 'parents' who nodded 'yes'.

Seeing the 'shock' in his son's eyes, Luke continued. "I only wanted to tell you this so you could know that you had MORE family that you thought. I know the Millers are YOUR parents. I don't want to change or take away from that! I'd only like to get to know you and spend time with you if that's what you'd like?"

Jake's eyes immediately lite up!. "You mean that Bo, Jr. and I aren't just friends? but are,..."

Luke and Bo spoke together, "Cousins!"

"No way! Man that's great!" exclaimed Bo, Jr.

Jake looked at his 'parents' who smiled back reassuredly at him. "Wow!"

Bo looked at Luke, "Congratulations! Cousin. Are you done now?"

Luke replied, "No. Almost though. I said there are 17 people here and we are all related. Now, Jakes' parents are now family because they are his family! Cooter is a Duke at heart!" Luke paused for effect, "That leaves to my counting just one person who isn't a Duke, Miller, or Duke at heart." you could have heard a pin drop in the filled room. "Dixie, when you were 15, I would have given you my life, I asked you this before, circustances beyond our control made it not possible." Luke walked over to Dixie. Put one knee on the fireplace harth while reaching into his pocket, pulling out a diamond ring that had been in the Duke Family for over 100 years. Luke said through a voice barely heard, "Will you marry me?"

Dixie looked at Luke with a totally shocked expersion.

Luke continued, "You only get this offer every twenty or so years?"

She was totally speechless for a whole minute before nodding, trying not to cry, she dropped to her knees. Luke took the ring in his hand still a bit of question in his eyes. He picked up her left hand in his his left hand. Looking deep into her eyes he began to slide the ring on to her left hand as she whispered, "Yes."

The room erupted into cheers, laughter, tears, squeals of joy.

Luke was surely a showman thought Bo. Though he felt he could top his cousin. "Congradulations, Luke on your son AND wife! May I say it's about Da- time you not only 'settled' down but made this girl an honest woman!"

Beth knew from her husbands comment she'd be answering OR dodging questions tomorrow!

Bo continued, "A toast to the future Mrs. Luke Duke!"

Luke kissed his future bride as she turned purple. She'd get even with Bo!

"Now, as Luke, there said, this 'family' keeps growing and growing. He counted 17 people here tonight!" Bo shook his head, "I count AT LEAST EIGHTEEN!" he was beeming with pride as he continued. "To my wife and Mother of my SIX children! Beth!"

****** The thirteen people were, Luke, Dixie, Daisy, Cooter, Jeb, Coy, Vance, Bo, Jr. Jake, Jesse, Ruth Ann, Caroline and Michaela

**"Huh?" Bo, Jr. asked, counting on his fingers. "That makes absolutely no sense!"**

"It makes perfect sense," said Dixie, walking over to hug her friend. Beth accepted the hug, all the while alternating daggers and love in her eyes for Bo.

"Mom... you're not..." Bo, Jr. looked at her expectantly.

"Yes. I am. I'm pregnant."

"Oh, my Lord!" Bo, Jr. breathed.

Soon, the whole group was gathered in a circle around Bo, Beth, Luke, Dixie, and Jake. Bo smiled at his wife. "Who'd've ever thought that one family reunion would bring all this about."

Beth agreed, as she leaned over to rest her head on his shoulder.

"Mama?" Jesse said, walking over to his mother. "When daddy said 6... Did he mean you're having a baby?" He patted his mother's belly.

"Yes, Honey. That's what he meant."

"I hope it's a boy. So we're even again."

Beth smiled. "I hope it's a girl. Bo, Jr., you, and your daddy are more than enough Duke boys to have living in one house for a long period of time."

Bo laughed, putting his arm around his wife. "I love you, Sunshine."

"I love you, too."

Jake came over to shake Bo's and Beth's hands. "Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Duke," he said shyly.

"Who the h- are Mr. and Mrs. Duke?" Bo asked with a grin. "You can call me Uncle Bo. And she'd be Aunt Beth."

Beth jabbed Bo in the arm. "Stop using that language. We're about to have another baby for you to watch your mouth around."

She snuggled into Bo's arms and looked around her. "I've never been more glad I married you, Bo Duke," she said.

"Well... I've never been more glad I married you either."

She turned to him, and they shared a warm kiss.

Dixie and Luke felt like two goldfish in a bowl as everyone was gathering around. Luke whispered in her ear, "Let's go take a walk."

As everyone headed back inside, that's exactly what they did.

"Dix, I still have to find Jake's mother. Tell her I'm sorry for what I did, and that our boy's just fine."

She let him pull her close. "You do whatever you have to do, Luke. I'm always here for you. Especially now."

He kissed her again, and found himself grinning as Dixie played in his hair. "I love you, Dixie Lee Davenport."

"I love you, too, Lucas Keith Duke."

"We better get inside. I've gotta spend some time with my son. Before I have to go talk to his mother."

"OK." The two of them walked inside, hand in hand, being met at the door by Luke's son, and his family.

"Dix... Are you sure you're alright with this? Jake, and his mama...and everything?"

"Luke, I'm marrying you, along with any baggage you come in carrying. I love you."

Luke smiled. He'd never meant those words like he meant 'em now. "I love you, too."

The two of them walked over to get in on congratulating Bo and Beth. The next while was going to be quite exciting in Hazzard County.

As Luke, Jake and Robert walked outside to have a talk, Sandy said to Dixie, "I'm glad 'my' son does have you all. Now I know why he likes to spend time out here with Bo, Jr." she said with just a bit of sadness in her voice.

Dixie smiled, "You know, other than about 6 years of my life, four when I was born and two during my teens, I was raised as an only child. Though Cooter is my brother, we were raised in different homes with one parent each when they separated. I spent about two years here when I was a teenager. Some of the happiest times of my life have been on this farm. This family is very special."

"I can see that." replied Sandy.

01~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~01

Outside Luke took a small note pad out of his pocket. "Jake, your Dad has something to show you, ... but first there is something you need to see." Luke took the pad and wrote. 'Luke Duke' and then 'Lucas K. Duke'. "Son these are my signatures. You can look at anything I've ever signed. If it's something like a gas ticket at the garage it is 'Luke Duke' if its something 'official' it's Lucas K. Duke. I never cared for my middle name. Very few people outside this farm right now know that my middle name is Keith. Even if something official has it on it I still sign 'Lucas K.' Now, for what I'm geting at." Luke pulled several things from his wallet where he had signed.

Robert handed Jake the adoption papers. Jake read them. Then studied them, especially the paper 'waiving' Lukes rights. He looked at his Dad then to his Father. "You didn't sign this. It's not your signature at all?"

Luke felt a weight lift from his chest. "That's right son. I had no idea that I created you until you walked up to the General Lee the other day. Then I had to find out for myself if what I suspected was true. Then, I went to talk to your Mom and Dad. I didn't want to just show up and create more problems for everyone. They agreed you should know the truth."

Jake asked, "Would you have told me if they didn't?"

Luke looked from Robert to Jake. To Robert, "Yes, I was going to tell him no matter what. I'm just glad you agreed." to his son, "I had made up my mind the minute I saw that file in the Courth..." he caught himself.

"In the where?", Jake asked.

"It's another story for another time." replied Luke quickly.

01~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~01

In the house Bo and Beth had attempted to calm everyone down a bit so that the children could stay up for maybe one story as it was starting to get late. Dixie said, "Let me go check on the others so we can get them settled down."

Luke saw her walking towards them. "It looks like they are ready in the house. Shall we?"

Robert stated, "I think Sandy and I had better be getting back to the house. I dreaded this evening for ever so long, but I thank you for letting us share it." He extended his hand to the slightly younger man who fathered his son. Luke shook his hand with strenght and character as Dixie put her arm around his waist.

She said, "Please stay for just a bit. I think Sandy would like it too."

Jake also asked them to stay.

"Ok, but we can't stay long." replied Robert.

01~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~01

Once everyone was seated around the small room. Bo asked, "Ok, since my younger bunch will be heading to bed soon, let's let them pick a story."

It was his youngest daughter, Michaela, who piped up, "Tell me about meeting Mama?"

Beth looked at him, "You asked them."

Bo took a sip of his ice tea, seeing the look from his wife, that this had better be a 10 year old kind of story, and said, "I met your Mama when I was about ..."

**"Oh... 5...6 maybe. We grew up together and all. We played together and stuff. She even had a crush on Luke when we were about 13, 14, and he was 16 or 17."****"Yes..." she said. "But I was a little girl then."****  
"Yeah, right!" Jeb said, smiling at his cousin.**

Bo Jr. looked incredulously at his mom. "You had a crush on Uncle Luke?"

Beth jabbed Bo in the ribs again. "Ow!" Bo exclaimed, toning down his language, knowing full well that there would be another jab in order if he let a "bad word" slip.

The kids all looked at Luke who had resisted turning red, but just barely. "But anyway..." Bo added. "Your mama figured out real quick which of the Dukes was the best catch."

Bo grinned. "Nah. She just made a bad choice and picked me..."

Luke laughed out loud, slapping his leg. "At least ya told the truth that time, Cousin."

"Haha," Bo said sarcastically.

"So... Go on..." Ruth Anne said, realizing she enjoyed this as much as the little ones did. Even though she would be allowed to stay up with the adults, she wanted this story to go on.

"Well, anyway... I asked your mama to go with me to my first high school dance. She was 14... I was 15... And we ended up gettin' to like each other pretty good."

"Daddy, you and mama were young when you got married, weren't you?" Ruth Anne said, having done the math... unlike her older brother.

Bo had hoped she wouldn't ask that question. He turned to Beth, who nodded. "It's OK, Bo."

Then he turned to his oldest son. "Go ahead, Daddy."

"Your mama was 16...I was 17, and we had been out jukin'..."

Beth elbowed him again, warning him to go a little easier on the details before things got out of hand. He smiled. "Anyway... we made some bad choices... and your mama was expectin' Bo, Jr. before we were married. So Uncle Jesse, and her daddy... they sat me down and told me I had one h... heck of a responsibility to her. And I knew it. I loved her anyway, and leavin' was the last thing on my mind. So... We got married. I reckon I never planned on a shotgun wedding, but Bo, Jr. was born, we lived with Jesse... I ran moonshine to earn my keep 'till that stopped workin'. Then I just did what I had to. But somebody, somewhere had alot more planned for me than what I saw in it. And here we are... a family... eight of us, countin' the new baby. And we're OK."

Beth snuggled closer to Bo, since there was a chill in the air. She rested her hand protectively over her belly and smiled.

"Alrighty, little ones, time for y'all to hit the sack," Bo said, looking into all the young faces that were all results of his and Beth's love.

"But, dad!" Jesse protested, again melting Bo with the blue eyes that he'd given him.

"Straight to bed, Jesse," Beth said. She, unlike Bo, stood tough against those young eyes.

"OK, mama," the young man said, leaning over for a kiss from both of his parents.

Michaela came over for her kiss second, her eyes much like her mother's, a greenish-blue, but her hair Bo's blonde. "Night, mama. Night, daddy."

They kissed Michaela, and then Caroline, who looked exactly like her mama.

Ruth Anne offered to make sure that all of them went straight to bed before listening to other stories. Once that was done, the rest of the Duke family gathered around again.

Jake smiled. "My turn to pick a story, huh?"

"Sure, why not?" Bo said.

"You wanna tell me just exactly how JD Hogg and Jesse Duke were in the same business workin' together?"

"Just happened that way," Luke said. "They were raised that way, and then things changed. That's all."

"Oh..."

"I say it's my turn now," Bo, Jr. said. "I want daddy and Uncle Luke to each tell about the closest they ever came to gettin' killed."

Luke cringed as memories of his time as a Marine filled his head...


	5. End of the Reunion

Thanks for the is the end of the 1st part. Let us know if you want the other 2 parts posted!

01~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~01

Luke wasn't one to tell war stories, but he was relieved that Jake hadn't asked about his Mother. He wasn't sure that the younger kids knew he had been in the Marines. He got kind of a far away look in his blue eyes as he began, "I joined the Marines just in time to have my training complete right as what was called the Vietnam Conflict began. I was a Paratrooper which meant my 'job' was to jump out of 'perfectly good airplanes' into the fighting, usually behind enemy lines. You have all seen parachutes coming out of planes falling to the ground."

Ruth Ann spoke up, "Yes, I think they are pretty! I'd like to do that someday!"

Bo and Beth shot Luke a warning look, and said, "Luke."

Luke smiled taking the hint as he continued, "Well, Honey, they may be pretty but they sure make a good target too. The winds were too high really for us to jump but the mission had to be done so we jumped anyway. We knew we were in trouble before we ever landed because we were being shot at from the time we opened the parachutes. I believe we had two or three guys hit before we landed. We landed in a clear area but soon found ourselves pinned down. We were able to get out on the radio to call for re-enforcements. Instead they scrubbed the mission and sent a rescue unit for us. The first one or the two helicopters flagged off and pulled up do to heavy fire. The second one landed, leaving the rotors turning even the pilot jumped out to help get us on board. I was helping one of the medics get a couple guys to the helicopter. While getting 'my guy' in I was hit hard with what we learned later was debris from a grenade but it knocked the breath out of me and I went down. The pilot got back out and helped me in. The whole time co-pilot was screaming that they were overloaded which we were. The pilot couldn't get the height he needed to get away from the shooting so he flew back and forth trying to make us a harder target. Well, what ever he did, and who ever was watching, ... it worked. When we got back I got the opportunity to meet the guy that was flying the helicopter that day."

Luke noticed Daisy's tears well up as she said, "BJ McKay?"

Luke smiled, "Yes, that was BJ McKay. He and his best friend and partner have even came here after we got back. He bought himself an eighteen wheeler and travels all over with his buddy, Bear, who happens to be a monkey. The monkey that helped keep him alive after he went down pulling another dang fool rescue like he did the day he pulled my hide out of the fire. He was a POW for quiet awhile before with Bear's help he escaped."

The 'kids' eyes were wide open. "Wow!"

Ruth Ann set up eagerly,"I got one!"

Bo, Jr. replied, "No way, your next maybe but Dad hasn't told me his side of this yet."

**Bo leaned back in his chair to get comfortable. "Well, there's been more times than I like to think of that me or Luke found ourselves standin' with one foot on a banana peel, and the other in the grave. But as far as the time I came closest to dyin'? Oh, Lord. It has to be that time we were drivin' NASCAR... I had a real good car that day, and she was flyin'. She was a little loose, though, and we tried everything to fix it, but it wasn't workin'." **

**Beth slid even closer to Bo, feeling a shiver down her spine as she thought of that race. She had been there. She had seen it.**

**"It was at Darlington, and I hit the turn flyin'. The car decided not to go with me, and it hit the wall doin'... He-, what was it, Luke?"**

**"I don't know, but it wasn't pretty."**

**"No, it wasn't," Bo agreed, glad that the little ones were in bed. "The car caught fire, and I was stuck in there... And I thought I was gonna die for sure. I tried to get the window open, but my legs were trapped under the dash, and the window screen wasn't comin' open. I remember then just prayin' that the Lord would let me out alive. Your mama was expectin' Caroline then, and I wanted to get out alive and see that baby."**

**"Yeah. I was doin' more than my share of prayin', too," Beth said, wrapping her arms around Bo.**

**"But anyhow, just when I'd near about given up, some man pulled me out. I fainted real quick, and I didn't know what happened. Never been able to thank that fella, but I wish I had been."**

**"Oh, Lord, Daddy!" Ruth Anne said softly.**

**Bo smiled. "Honey...it's all right... and as I recall, it's your turn to ask for a story..."**

**Ruth Anne nodded. "..." **

The Miller's excused themselves saying it was getting really late. They had enjoyed themselves but had to get going before another story could be told. Jake was spending the night so he stayed put.  
Ruth turned her attention to what she had wanted to know all evening. "Uncle Luke, you said you asked Aunt Dixie to marry you before but circumstances prevented it. What happened?"

Bo, Jr. remembered the conversation the night Dixie showed up and he remembered his Dad's and Cooter's reply when he asked much the same question. Their reply had been_'As for what happened, if you didn't live it you'll have to get it out of Luke or Dixie. Son, I don't know if there's that much moonshine left in Hazzard County to get that story told.'_

Well, there it was. Luke had hoped to squeak by this story also. How could he not tell it seeing as how Bo had spilled his guts about a whole heck of a lot tonight. The longer he remained silent the more interested the kids got. Beth held her breath. Bo was trying to think of a way to put their questions to rest. Bo, Jr. thought of his Dad's reply. He slipped into the kitchen and brought back an ice tea glass of Jesse's finest.

Dixie looked at the young man and said, "If he's telling that story, you had better make that two of those if I even have to think about those times."

Bo, Jr. replied, "I can do that!"

Luke took a long drink of shine and began, "Lets just say when we started talking it was just that. I drove the wrecker for Mr. Davenport sometimes and Dixie would ride with me. She had been away from Hazzard and had just came back for the summer. I was out of school. She was several grades ahead when she entered here as she had went to a good school where her Mother lived. I took her out one night to hear Jeb's band at the Boar's Nest for teen night to be nice. No one paid us any attention really she rode the wrecker with Cooter or me so that wasn't odd. We managed to get pretty close without either of us or anyone else knowing it." Now Luke paused, he took another large drink of shine as had Dixie just seconds before. Luke was thinking of how to tone this WAY down. "We went out to the lake one night. That's where the racing, partying and parking went on. Dixie was staying with Daisy that night. Her Dad knew this, but Uncle Jesse didn't. Therefore, she had no time to be in exactly." Luke was interrupted.

"Thanks, Luke! Remember she is 16!", said Bo.

Luke grinned widely. The shine was working to loosen him up quiet a bit. "I'm trying my darn-est to make it a PG story. But YOU know it! It's not THAT easy!"

Beth said, "Well, try harder! And don't give her ideas of how to escape curfew." she was smiling. She never thought this story would get told. But, of course it hadn't yet!

Taking another drink of shine, Luke continued. "Anyway, we ended up being the last car there as the others had to get home. We ended up 'parking'. A couple hours later there was a flashlight in my face. There were two Troopers there. One knew who's car it was and WHAT was going on. He would have never stopped. The new Trooper being an eager beaver want to arrest a Duke if it meant he got us for spitting on the side walk. So there they were. I knew as soon as they identified themselves I was spending the night in jail. See we had both been drinking."

Dixie spoke up, "Yeah, so he gets out holding his drink and continues to drink it!"

Bo and Cooter looked at each other. "We've never heard this either kids."

Luke laughed, "I'm telling this so maybe they will learn WHAT NOT to do! OK?" he took another drink of shine which finished the glass. It was Jake who slipped out to refill it this time. Luke continued after Jake returned. "There was no way they could charge me with DUI, but they would at the least charge me with public intoxication and indecent exp-. Well, a couple of baloney simple charges. Just enough to make sure I didn't go home that night. I figured if I'd been drinking anyway what difference was a little more. I hopped on the hood of the General Lee. Dixie was scared and she set in front of me. The new trooper asked for ID's. I told him there was no use running my license it was 'valid with 6 points' the car was tagged to me and Bo and the insurance was good. He left to verify what I'd said. Well, the first Trooper, I knew pretty well, I had convinced him to call Dixie's Father which would start War War III but it beat her being charged with drinking too. He agreed until smarty pants came back. He was now about to flip out! He was yelling at me to get my hands on the car now! I looked from him to the other Trooper who motioned for me to just stay put. He walked over to the younger Trooper, they talked a few minutes. When Trooper Mitchell, the one I knew, asked, 'Luke is the information here correct?' I replied 'Yes'. He handed Dixie her license and asked her the same thing. She replied it was. It was at this point Trooper Mitchell handed me Dixie's license and asked me, 'How old are you?' I replied, 'I just turned 21.' He asked me how old Dixie was I replied 18 almost 19. Dixie looked at me and shook her head no. I said 'No?' The Trooper told me to check the license and do the math. I looked at mine. I still hadn't gotten what they were talking about. I said 'Yeah, I'm 21 and she's eight...' " Luke took another long drink of shine. Then continued, "She wasn't 18, ... but 16 going on 17. To make a long story short, ... her Father was MORE THAN unhappy. He pushed the legal system all he could. I wanted to and offered to marry her. Neither her Mother or Father would let that happen." Luke took another drink of shine.

Bo rescued him before anymore gory details could be told, he smiled saying, "Now you all know what I meant when I told him it was about time he made an honest woman of her."

That was it. Beth elbowed him hard in the same spot she had managed to hit all evening.

"Owww! Honnnney!" he managed to complain.

The adults and three older teens laughed hard at him.

"That's about all the stories I can stand for the night." said Beth.

Bo. Jr, knew he had Luke at a disadvantage as Luke was feeling good tonight. "Uncle Luke I haven't had anything to drink. Can Jake and I go to the Boars Nest for a spell?"

Luke reached in his pocket for his keys. "Be home when your Dad tells you. I want my truck home before dawn!" He tossed the keys in between Jake and Bo, Jr. purposely.

Jake beat Bo, Jr. to them.

Luke said, "You drive down. Bo, Jr. drives home. I do NOT want any calls from the jail and I DO NOT want to pay an impound fee on MY truck. Got it?"

The boys were heading to the door and called over their shoulders, together. "Got it!"

Bo, Beth, Dixie, Jeb, Coy, Vance and even Ruth Ann looked at Luke and said, "Sucker!" together.

Luke was not feeling any pain though he wasn't drunk. He thought, 'He-, how much trouble could they get into? Me and Bo and the others have went to the Boars' Nest plenty of times in a MUCH faster car than my 4-wheel drive."

Luke had a lot to learn as a parent!

**Bo, Jr. and Jake were having the time of their lives at the Boar's Nest. Neither of them could legally drink, but, being Dukes, as they were, they managed to charm a few beers out of a couple of pretty waitresses. "That one right there..." Bo, Jr. said, indicating a petite brunette waitress with sparkling green eyes. "I'm gonna ask her for a dance."**

**"Well, here's your chance," Jake said with a grin, as the old Patsy Cline song "Leavin' on Your Mind" began to play. "Go get 'er," Jake said.**

**Bo, Jr. stood up, and asked the girl to dance. "Sure," she said, staring up at Bo, Jr., who was 6'3", while she was only 5'4".**

**He slid his arms around her waist, and pulled her close to him. "What's your name?" he asked her, in his gentlest of tones.**

**"Jessica," she replied. "Jessica Hansen."**

**"Well, howdy, Miss Hansen. I'm Bo Duke, Jr."**

**"I've heard of you... Oh! You played football in high school!"**

**"Yeah," he replied. "I was a linebacker."**

**"Uh-huh! I remember. I always went with my friends to the games!"**

**"Really?" He smiled at her, that charming Duke smile that no Duke boy could help but have.**

**"Uh-huh. Yeah. My friend Laura used to go out with one of the players."**

**"Which one?"**

**"Nick Price."**

**"Oh, yeah. I remember him."**

**The two young people held each other close as they danced, and Bo, Jr. felt a little funny. They were not going to get a chance to know each other. Bo was in college, far from Hazzard. But... something told him... something said that he should get to know Jessica better.**

**In the meantime, Jake, ... **had spotted Jessicas' friend Laura setting alone at a table. These girls were either older than the guys or had just as good of connections as they were also drinking beers.

Jake finished his beer then went over to the table. "I see your friend there deserted you for my buddy", he nodded to the dance floor. "Would you care to join them?"

Laura was the shier of the two but she smiled an award winning smile at Jake, and replied, "Sure. "

Jake studied her as they went to the dance floor. He judged her to be about 5'6". She had long brown hair pulled back that went to her waist. Laura had Brown eyes that looked as if they could just melt. She was the heavier of the two girls but like Luke he did like a girl that you could hold on to.

Once on the dance floor, Jake said, "I'm Jake Miller."

Laura replied, "I'm Laura Campbell."

"Didn't I use to see you at the football games?" asked Jake. He knew he had and she was at the time dating one of the players.

"Yeah, I kinda 'had' to go. I was dating Nick Price and he, ah, 'expected' me to be there." she said a bit sarcastically.

Jake smiled at her and said, "Well, if I remember Nick, I can see why he wanted you there. You most certainly would have made him look better." he charmed.

NARRATOR: Where do those Duke boys get their lines? You can certainly tell he's Luke's.

She blushed just a bit and was glad it was dark so maybe Jake didn't notice. "I broke up with him about a year ago, though he doesn't always 'remember' that, if you know what I mean."

NARRATOR: Well, now if that ain't a red flag signaling trouble I don't know what is. Want to bet that young Jake is blinded by all that hair and those eyes to see it.

Jake was not in the mood to talk about her ex-boyfriend so he replied, "Yeah, I do. This song is about over let's go play something else." He took her hand and they went to the old Jukebox. "Ley's wake this bunch up. What do you think about 'Rocky Top' by Conway Twitty?"

"Oh, I love to dance to that!" she said.

"Good. You can pick the other two." Said Jake.

She checked out the music. "I haven't hear some of these songs in years." She picked 'San Antonio' Stroll by Tanya Tucker and 'Talking in Your Sleep' by Crystal Gayle. Once the group had danced to the two fast songs they were all ready for the slower Crystal Gayle song. With their arms wrapped tightly around their ladies the guys were not watching the crowd.

Jeb, Coy, and Vance eased into a back table. They didn't want the kids to think they were spying but there was just not anything else going on in Hazzard this time of night. Besides, with the rest of the kids in bed the guys thought they would leave the two pairs of 'love birds' alone for a couple of hours. They all ordered a beer and began watching the ladies themselves. Jeb was figuring on driving home so he was only going to have the one beer.

The song ended and Bo, Jr., Jake and the girls returned to their table. They all ordered a beer.

Jeb was the oldest there so he took the lead when he saw Jake make his way to the Jukebox. Jeb walked over as if he were going to look at the music too, but asked, "Who's driving home?"

Jake looked at him and said, "Bo"

"Well, we're all here if he has too much to drive. Let me know and I'll have Vance lay off a bit so he can drive home." said Jeb.

"Ok, I will, but I think he'll be OK." replied Jake.

Jeb explained, "We just came out to see what was cooking here. We didn't come out to spy. I did notice both of you drinking though. Luke is attacted to that truck though." laughed Jeb.

Normally Jake would have taken Jeb's offer offensively but for some reason it just didn't rub him the wrong way tonight. He replied, "Thanks for the offer. I'll keep an eye on him and let you know something." They both headed back to their own tables. They all continued to enjoy themselves, until...

01~~~~~~~~~~~~01

Back at the Duke farm Luke wasn't going anywhere far so he suggested that Dixie and him set on the porch for awhile. Bo and Beth headed to their room.

Bo pulled Beth into his arms as he sat on the bed. She rolled toward him and asked, "Are you really happy?" Though the look in his eyes already answered that question.

"Yes, I am. And not just for us!" stated Bo.

Beth smiled, "You know had Dixie told me that Luke had asked her to marry him I think I'd have had trouble believing it. I'm so glad they shared that moment with us!"

Bo looked into her eyes, "Beth, there is only one thing that could make me happier right now. Jesse had divided this place between us all years ago. Well, it was when Luke had asked Dixie to marry him before."

She stopped him in mid-sentence. "Darlin', I know how much you want Luke back in your life and in Hazzard. I just don't know if it will happen."

"I don't either. I would like to at least offer them the track of land that has been his all along. It just has never had a separate deed, but it is his. Jesse wanted it that way. I at least want him to know if he ever wants it, it is still his."

Though Beth didn't see Luke coming back to Hazzard, she knew how important it was to Bo to try to get him back home. She smiled at Bo. "Go tell him!"

Bo almost woke the house with his, "Yeehaw!" and then let the door slam to the bedroom as he thundered down the steps to the porch.

Luke set up on the swing where Dixie had settled on his shoulder. "Bo, what on Earth? Is the house on fire or what?"

Bo looked at Luke a bit strangely, "No. Why?"

"Well with all THAT noise I thought it might be!" replied Luke.

"Ooopppsss! I guess I got a bit carried away." said Bo. "I wanted to talk to you both before you went to bed. I don't know what your plans are. I don't know if you do at this point. Luke, I'm not twisting your arm or anything, but I wanted to let you know anytime you want the back 40 that you picked as yours years ago, that is always yours."

Dixie set up surprised.

Luke stood up shook his cousin's hand and they hugged each other. Dixie stood beside them. She saw Luke was not able to tell Bo what they had been talking about. "Bo, we were just talking about that before you came out. It will be a bit longer drive for us both, but if your willing to have us as neighbors. We will gladly accept your offer."

Bo's eyes grew wide. "You mean that? Luke you are really coming back to Hazzard and the farm?"

Luke had found his voice by this time, "Bo, I seen what you have here with Beth. I once called you a fool, but I think I was the fool. I can't think of a better place to build a life with Dixie, Jake and start my own family."

That did it. Bo lost hisself. The 'yeehaw' that followed probably could have been heard at the Boar's Nest on the other side of town had they not had the music up.

Beth had to laugh as she put on her robe. She knew Luke had accepted. She also knew that they now had to send the kids back to bed. As she opened the door she saw Michaela, Caroline, Jesse and Ruth Ann coming into the hall. "Ok, back to bed. Everything is Ok."

Michaela asked, "Why does Daddy make us go to bed then wake us up?"

Beth almost lost it. "Well, I'll let you ask him that at breakfast, sweety. No go back to bed."

Ruth Ann gave her Mother a questioning look and said, "I'll get them."

Beth replied, "Thanks, honey. I'm going to find your FATHER." Beth went down the stairs...**"Beauregard Jackson Duke!" she called, her mama style voice tone turned on high power.**

**Bo cringed. That was one thing he didn't like about this family reunion! His full name had been called far more often than he'd liked. But he only smiled, "Yes, honey?"**

**"You've woken all your children up... and scared the life out of everybody in Hazzard County. Now you better go to bed before you don't have a bed to go to." Her eyes told Bo she wasn't kidding.**

**Luke laughed out loud. "If I was you, I'd be doin' what the lady says."**

**"I think you're right," Bo said, walking over to put his arms around her waist. "Sorry, honey."**

**"Bo, I love you, but sometimes..."**

**He smiled. "I really make you wonder why?" he suggested.**

**"Yes. That's it exactly." She shook her head.**

**"Honey, I think you lived in this house with Uncle Jesse too long," Bo said. "You say things just like he would've said."**

**Beth smiled and leaned over to rest her head on his chest. "Well...somebody's gotta keep you in line."**

**He grinned, "Agreed. Now let's hit the sack."**

**She hugged him. "Alrighty then."**

**The two of them went upstairs, and climbed into bed. Bo pulled his wife into a tender embrace and kissed her gently. "I love you."**

**"I love you, too."**

**01~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~01**

**Meanwhile at the Boar's Nest... Bo and Jake had been enjoying getting to know the two girls they were dancing with. But one young man was determined to keep them from getting to know each other any better. Nick Price walked into the barroom and saw Laura with Jake. He was mad to start with, but drinking a few beers to 'calm his nerves' had the opposite effect. He got more and more angry. The young man walked over to where Jake was dancing with Laura. "What do you think you're doing, Jake?" he asked angrily, taking hold on Laura's arm.**

**"Dancin'," Jake replied calmly, resisting the urge to light into the boy right then.**

**"Well, I say you stop 'dancin'' with my girl."**

**"Well, I say she ain't your girl," Jake replied, leveling his gaze on the slightly shorter young man.**

**Nick gripped Laura's arm tighter. "Ow, Nick!" she exclaimed. "That hurts!"**

**Something inside Jake broke. No man in his right mind would hurt a woman in front of a Duke boy... long lost ones included. "Let 'er go, Price," Jake said, still cool for the time being.**

**"I'll do whatever I wanna do with my girl."**

**"I'm not yours, Nick," Laura interjected.**

**His grip tightened even more. Jake saw tears in Laura's brown eyes, and he let it all go. He'd been through four years of high school watching Nick mistreat Laura, and he sure wasn't planning to keep watching from the sidelines. "Price, if you don't let her go..."**

**"What? You'll hit me? Go ahead, if you think you're man enough."**

**It took Jake only a fraction of a second to answer Nick's challenge. He aimed straight for Nick's nose, and hit it, but no sooner had blood started to flow, than Jake was joined on the barroom floor by a few of Nick's friends who weren't too excited about seeing their friend go down. "Da-," Jake breathed, realizing just how outnumbered he was.**

**But his outnumbered state was somewhat improved when Bo, Jr. joined the fray. The two boys took naturally to fighting together, another Duke trait.**

**Jeb, Coy, and Vance saw the fight, but they were very much like Uncle Jesse. They knew that this was the boy's fight, and Duke men never got involved in fighting younger Duke's battles for them. Bo, Jr. and Jake were back to back with the other guys circling them. As two of the guys jumped in, each taking on one of the cousins, Bo, Jr. turned to Jake. "Just how'd you manage to pull this off?"**

**Jake answered without looking back over his shoulder. "Funny thing is, I didn't do a da- thing. Nick was hurtin' Laura, and that don't set to well with me."**

**Bo agreed. The two of them were getting pretty close to finishing up, when the lady sheriff walked in. Her name was Linda Strate, and she was a young cousin of Enos. She whistled loudly, and all of the brawlers came to an immediate halt.**

**"Now, I hate to do this, but I have to arrest y'all. You can't be fightin' like this."**

**Bo, Jr. shook his head. "I think we're about to turn into Uncle Luke and Dad," he said as a deputy cuffed him.**

**"My thoughts exactly," agreed Jake.**

**Bo mentally cursed, knowing that both he and Jake were in big trouble with the law if they found out that the two of them had been drinking.**

**"Uh, Sheriff Strate?" he said, in his most charming of tones.**

**"Yes?"**

**"Um...if we don't press charges, and they don't... can we just go home?"**

**"Well...it's up to your friends here," she said.**

**Nick was in no hurry to have a breathalizer test, either, so he said it was 'OK', and they were uncuffed.**

**Both of the boys went back to dancing with the girls, this time to Charlie Pride's "Kiss an Angel Good Morning."**

**Nick kept his distance the rest of the night.**

**It was getting late, so the boys decided to go home, but not before getting the girls' phone numbers.**

**Jessica kissed Bo on the cheek, while Laura gave Jake a shy hug.**

**As they walked out, Jake motioned to let Jeb, Coy, and Vance know. The three older men decided to stay a little longer.**

**01~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~01**

**Beth and Bo were in bed when the boys pulled in. Bo had fallen asleep holding Beth, but she was not sleeping so well, worried about her son and his cousin. The sound of Luke's truck woke her up. "Bo...honey..." she woke him up.**

**"Huh?"**

**"The boys are home."**

**"Oh..." he simply turned over and went back to sleep. She rolled her eyes, but got out of bed and put on her robe. She went down stairs to see the two young men with busted lips, and bruised faces.**

**She gasped, "..." **

01~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~01

At the Boar's Nest Jeb walked over to where Sheriff Strate had taken a seat just to make sure there were no more misunderstandings tonight. Being a typical Duke he stuck his foot right in his mouth when he said, "Excuse me Officer."

This was a sore spot with Sheriff Strate. She turned on him immediately informing him, "That's Sheriff!"

"Oh, well, ... some things in Hazzard have changed for the better. I'm sorry Sheriff, ah", reading the name tag, "Strate. Hey, you're not related to Enos Strate are you?"

"As a matter of fact I am why?" she replied sharply.

Jeb explained, "Well, I saw the name tag, I grew up here with Enos, and most people with the same name here in Hazzard are related some sorta way."

She was still a bit annoyed due to the fact Jeb had called her 'Offficer'. "I'm Enos's cousin. Is there something that I can help you with other than to discuss my family tree?"

"Well, as a matter of fact I wanted to discuss my family tree. I wanted to thank you for giving those young men a chance to work things out between themselves without taking them to jail. Lord, knows it wouldn't have happened when I was there age." replied Jeb.

Sheriff Strate was still a bit confussed. "What does that have to do with your family tree?"

"Well, two of the boys fighting were my cousins boys. I for one, am sure glad I didn't have to go tell them about this." replied Jeb.

She couldn't resist now, he' gotten her curiosity up, "So which boys and who are your cousin's?"

Jeb almost wished he hadn't started this now, but seeing how she was Enos's relative maybe she was as straight as he was, "Well, the two that were out numbered are my cousin's boys. The blonde is Bo, Jr., Bo Duke's son. The dark haired on is Jake Miller, Luke Duke's boy, but that's a long story."

She raised her eyebrows and asked, "So you are a Duke?"

"Yes, I'm Jeb Duke." he replied.

"That's funny I thought I only had one family of Dukes here." she replied.

Jeb said, "Well, actually you do but most of us are in for a spell, kind of the first family reunion we've had since Uncle Jesse passed on."

"I see. Well, as Sheriff, I hope all the stories I've heard about you Dukes are in the past." she replied.

"I do too, Sheriff. Have a good night and thanks again." Jeb said standing to return to Coy and Vance.

By this Cooter had also joined them. He had spent the later part of the evening checking out the garage.

01~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~01

Back at the Duke farm.

Beth tried to keep her voice down and was almost successful. "Boys, what in the world?"

Before they could answer, Luke, who was a light sleeper even though he'd been drinking, heard her from the couch he had claimed as his since the first night. "Beth? What's wrong?"

"Come see for yourself. Maybe they will tell you." she replied more than a bit annoyed.

Luke pulled on his jeans over his swimming trunks he was sleeping in and came barefooted into the kitchen. "Ok, boys what's up?" he said before he focused on them.

They looked at each other.

By this time Luke had focused. He wiped his face of sleep and shine, then said, "A fight huh? How'd you manage to come home and not get put in jail? Things have sure changed or I just wasn't lucky. Beth where is that shine I need a little to clean these cuts." He saw the Motherly look in her eyes. "Beth, they are fine. Get me the shine and go on back to bed. You need your rest and don't need to be bothered with a little thing like this."

Beth was glad Luke was handling this 'little thing' for her but she replied, **"Are you sure?"**

**"Yes, Beth, I'm sure. That baby needs you more than these boys do. You need to rest."**

**Beth didn't want to leave her son, but Luke insisted. As she headed up the stairs, Luke took the shine and went to work. The shine stung, but the boys wouldn't let on. "Now what happened?" Luke asked, as soon as Beth was out of hearing range.**

**"Danged if I know exactly," Bo, Jr. said. "I just jumped in cause Jake here was outnumbered."**

**"You know Nick Price, Mr... uh..." Jake asked, not quite sure what to call the older man who was his father.**

**"It's Luke, if you don't mind that... And yeah, seems like I remember him... Not a real good kid if I remember right."**

**"You remember exactly right," Jake said. "The kid... Da- punk... He hurt his ex-girlfriend, so I had to do somethin' about it."**

**"His ex-girlfriend, huh? She pretty?"**

**"Oh, Lord, is she ever," Jake said with a smile. "Her name's Laura. Laura Campbell. And she's..." he looked at his father, who was listening intently. "Well, anyways... Nick hurt her, and I had to make him act like a gentleman, but he had some friends, and so... Bo here jumped in to help me, and we both ended up gettin' cuffed by Sheriff Strate. But Bo did some quick thinkin' and kept us out of jail. Lucky for us, 'cause we'd had a few drinks."**

**"That kid is a punk," Luke said angrily. If there was one thing Jesse had taught them, it was that no good man ever lifts a finger against a woman. Then, one of the names Jake had mentioned rang a bell in his head. "Sheriff Strate? You mean, Enos?"**

**"No, sir. It's his cousin, Linda."**

**"Linda? Lord, Hazzard has changed more than I ever imagined," Luke said, wiping Bo's split upper lip with a cloth soaked in shine.**

**It stung, but Bo didn't react outwardly.**

**"Dang, fellas. It musta been one h- of a fight," Luke said, turning to doctor a split place above Jake's eye.**

**"It was," Bo said. "There was, what... five other guys... against me and Jake."**

**"We took 'em, too, Luke," Jake said, grinning even though it hurt his lip.**

**Luke grinned back. "I'll bet you did. You're Dukes. It'd take more than five guys to take you down."**

**Bo grinned. He was glad Jake was his cousin. "Uncle Luke?" he said softly.**

**"Yeah, son?"**

**"Thanks." Bo had now been thou roughly doctored, and his face had a lot of band-aids. He knew he looked funny, but he didn't care.**

**"No problem," Luke replied. "Now you two better hit the sack before the sun comes up." He patted the boys on the shoulders.**

**They went up the stairs to Bo, Jr.'s room and laid out a pallet for Jake.**

**"Hey, Bo?" Jake said.**

**"Yeah?"**

**"Thanks for havin' my back tonight."**

**"What's family for?" the younger man replied. "Night, Jake," he added, pulling the blankets up to his chin.**

**"Night, cousin."**

**As he started to doze off, Bo started planning some changes for his life. He was going to transfer to Georgia Tech so he could be closer to Hazzard. He and Jake needed more time to hang out, and that Jessica Hansen... wow! He really liked her.**

**01~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~01**

**Luke lay awake as well, also making plans. Plans of a house on the back 40 to share with Dixie, and hopefully a few kids. He pictured them living the life Bo lived... or at least, their own version of it. He and Dixie would have a good house with a big yard for the kids, and an extra room for Jake, in case he wanted to visit from time to time. But he figured that with Jake being 20 already, he'd soon be starting his own family with his own home. But still, Luke hoped that things would work out so that he would be able to get to know his son better.**

**01~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~01**

**The next day was Sunday, which found the whole Duke clan wearing their very best, headed off to church. Luke felt a deep sadness when he looked over and noticed Carl and Martha Ledbetter, Margie's parents. He wondered if they knew that Jake was their grandson. Nothing could have prepared him for what happened next. Margie herself walked into the church, and sat down at her mother's side. **

The Preacher, Mr. Brown looked over the congregation as he began to open services. Mr. Brown noticed his small church was more crowded than it had been in a long while if it wasn't Christmas or Easter. Mr. Brown had preached these parts the better part of the Dukes lives so he immediately recognized Luke, Daisy, Jeb, Coy, and Vance and among the Dukes was even Cooter Davenport and his sister, Dixie. Mr. Brown opened, "Today I see we are truely blessed. Our small congregation has in its mist several members who have left Hazzard for places far and near. I'd like to welcome all the Dukes and Davenports back into our mists and let them know they are always welcome whenever they find time to be back in Hazzard."

Needless to say all the members of the small church looked back and forth to see who the preacher was talking about. Margie Ledbetter found herself rest on one of the dark haired Dukes for just a spell to long. Luke's eyes meet hers and held for a minute, unnoticed by anyone. Her appearance hadn't changed much from High School and it was obvious from her timid actions she was still the very meek mild person who was not Luke Dukes type as a steady girl.

After the services Luke told the others, "Ya'll go ahead. Dixie and I need to take care of something."

There was no questions as they all figured Luke and Dixie wanted too talk to Mr. Brown. Luke continued, "Here Jeb, trade me rides, my truck holds more than your Mustang."

They traded keys and everyone packed into the rides that had brought to church.

Luke turned to Dixie, "Would you go tell Mr. Brown we'd like to speak with him when everyone leaves? Then, come on back out here."

"Sure, Honey?" she replied.

"I'll explain when you get back." he told her. She left to go speak with Mr. Brown. Luke waited patiently in the parking area. He spotted Margie coming out to her car. Luke walked over to her side. "Margie?"

"Well. Hello Luke. It's been awhile." she said.

"Yeah, you could say that. I think WE have a lot to talk about." he said sternly.

She got a scared look on her face. "I don't know what you think WE have to talk about. You sure wasn't looking to talk to me more than once!" she said sarcastically.

"You are probably right about that. But, I'd like to speak with you about a FORGED piece of paper." he said quietly.

She went to open her car door as she said, "I don't know what you mean."

Dixie walked up and caught the exchange taking place.

Luke stopped the car door from opening. "Look. I know WHAT you did. I know who my son is. I just want to know WHY?"

She stopped dead in her tracks. She gave him a shocked look. 'How could he know about our child? That it was a boy? AND, Who he is?' she thought. She leaned against the car. She could have been knocked over with a feather and asked, "How do you know?"

"How exactly could I not know when I ran into him?" replied Luke.

"We had a boy? You've seen him. Where?" she asked shocked.

"No, I think you have alot more to explain than I do!" Luke insisted.

Dixie nudged him. They were beginning to gather a crowd.

Luke took the hint, knowing how Hazzard was. "Let's walk back towards the church for a minute."

Once out of everyone's hearing distance, Margie said, "I'm sorry. I was scared and I knew you didn't want me and things would have never worked. I did what I thought was best for the baby. I knew if I'd ever seen it, I would have wanted to keep it. I also knew I couldn't support a child and you were..."

Luke was hot! "You might have known about YOU. You may have even thought you were doing best for IT! But, let me tell you a thing or two; IT IS part of ME! and IT has a name and feelings too! I HAD A RIGHT TO KNOW AND TO MAKE MY CHOICES!" Luke paused to keep from shouting. "I'll tell you this much, I have meet my son and as long as he wants to know me I'll be there for him. As for YOU, he hasn't asked about you and I'll keep you identity to myself IF that's what you want which is ONE HE- more than you did for me or MY son! IF you want to know who IT is I suggest you find out on your own." Luke turned to Dixie and they walked back towards the church.

Margie never called to him or followed.

At the church steps Luke paused. "Give me a second." He took a good deep breath and let it out slowly. He dropped his head slightly taking another deep breath. "I haven't been THAT mad in a long time. I just had to collect my self before going back inside."

Dixie placed her arm around his waist. "Take you time. I don't believe that."

Luke was still mad but felt better as soon as he looked Dixie in the eyes and saw love and support. "Come on, let's go talk to about more pleasant things." He hugged her as they walked back into the church.

The preacher was gathering his things as they walked back in. "Luke, Dixie come on up here. What is it you wanted to talk to me about? Here have a seat."

They all sat down, Dixie let Luke do the talking, as they hadn't talked about even a date let alone much of anything else.

"Mr. Brown, I know it has been a long time since either of us have been in regular attendance here, however, that may change very soon."

The preacher looked up questioning.

"I have asked Dixie to marry me. We haven't even talked about a date but if it's OK with Dixie, I'd like you to preform the ceremony. I was really pleased with you when, " Luke paused, looking away for a second, and continued, "When Uncle Jesse passed. We are planning to build on part of the farm and return to Hazzard in the future."

"Well, now, Luke. I'd be honored. You can ask Bo, I require at least a couple meetings with you both before I'll do the ceremony. I take marriage and its vows very seriously."

Luke smiled, "Mr. Brown it may have taken me a long time and a lot of girls to get to this point in my life, but I also take marriage and its vows very seriously."

They both looked at Dixie who had been quiet until then. She replied, "I'll tell you both, I have waited to be Luke's wife since I was 15."

Mr. Brown seemed satisfied with the intial meeting. "Ok, when would you all like to set up our next meeting?"  
Luke smiled and said, "Can we call you this week? I took some time off and I'm not sure about Dixie's schedule. We will talk and give you a call later today or tomorrow and setup a time."

"That will be fine and congratulations to you both." said Mr. Brown.

One the way back to the farm Luke said, "Now all I have to do is to talk to those two about 'drinking a little' and driving MY truck!"

Dixie just smiled at him.

**Luke did indeed have a talk with Bo and Jake about driving after drinking. They were both told that they would not be allowed to drive Luke's truck again unless they promised not to drink when they did. Both of them promised. Though alcohol was not hidden or kept from the boys, they were never to drink and drive. Once that was established, Luke's 'lay down the law' mood was over and all was well. They sat down to a big Sunday lunch, prepared by Daisy, Dixie, and Ruth Anne with assistance by Caroline and Michaela, since they had decided that Beth should rest. **

**Bo looked around the table at his extended family, and smiled. "I say it's time for the blessin' so we can eat." Everyone gave their hearty approval. They joined hands around the table and closed their eyes. Bo said the blessing. "Lord, first of all, we thank you for this food and those who prepared it. We thank you for this family, and how we've lasted even after we lost our craft and our land. Lord, we thank you for every person here, who's family in one way or another. Thank you for Cooter, who's always been part of the family. Thank you for Jake, and lettin' us find out that he's a part of this family. Thank you for Dixie and bringin' her in to become an official member of the family. And thank you for me and Beth's new baby. Please bless us with more family as the years go on. Amen."**

**"Amen," echoed everyone. They all started passing food around, mashed potatoes, green beans, yeast rolls, and hamburger steaks with gravy. As a family of Dukes, it didn't take them long to eat most of the food. When they were all finished, Ruth Anne brought out several apple pies which she had made herself. Everyone ate even more, and the pies were delicious. The younger girls washed dishes, and the men gathered on the front porch, along with Beth, Dixie, and Daisy, to enjoy the evening, and sip a little shine, with the exception of Beth. After a while, Luke and Dixie went off to talk.**

**"Dixie... How long do you think it would take for them to transfer you somewhere over here?" Luke asked.**

**"I don't know. A few weeks, maybe a little more depending on if they have a job open?"**

**"I'll probably be able to get out of work pretty soon, too. When forest fire season's over. But... I gotta get a 9 to 5 here, and get everything settled... And then we gotta have those meetings with Mr. Brown..."**

**"How about..." she looked at him. "How about we get married on December 21. That'll be a Saturday. Plus, all the school people will be out for Christmas, and it should be close enough that people can get off work if they work Saturdays. Then we can live over the garage until we get our home up on the back 40. LB doesn't use the room anymore."**

**"Sounds good..." he said, thinking for a moment. How did she know it would be a Saturday? "Dixie, how'd you..."**

**She read his mind. "I've been lookin at my calendar ever since you asked me."**

**He shook his head. "Dixie Lee Davenport, you are somethin'."**

**She smiled, and pulled him close to kiss him.**

**01~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~01**

**Bo, Jr. looked at his parents. "I'm transferring to GA Tech next semester," he said, firmly, hoping that his tone would tell his parents that he wasn't backing down.**

**He was shocked when his dad said, "That's fine with us, son."**

**"Really?"**

**"Yes, really. It'll be good having you close again."**

**"Wow!" He decided to start making preperations for that immediately. He was going to have to go back to school the next day. Only a few more weeks till he would be back home with those he loved.**

**01~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~01**

**Dixie and Luke filled everyone in on their wedding plans, and Bo, Jr. filled them in on his school plans, and it was agreed that the week before the wedding, another gathering would take place at the home of Bo and Beth.**

**The next day, Bo, Jr. left early to go back to school, driving his black Charger, which had been fondly dubbed Stormy. The other family members all fell out a little at a time, until there was noone left but Bo and his family... or at least those of his family who weren't at college. Noone could wait until time would bring them back to Hazzard County, so that the family would be together again.**

THE END

Sequel coming soon!

Please review!


End file.
